NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE, HASTA QUE
by Sanyayita
Summary: El estar tan seguro de algo solo hace que el error sea más difícil de aceptar, y para Ranma Saotome el exceso de confianza será su verdugo, pues Nadie Sabe lo que Tiene, Hasta que...
1. CAP 1 LA LLEGADA DDEL EXTRANJERO

**NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE, HASTA QUE…****1**

_

* * *

_

_Especificaciones: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos: _

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

_( ) Intervenciones de la autora._

" " _Aclaraciones o ironías._

_

* * *

_

_CAPÍTULO 1: LA LLEGADA DEL EXTRANJERO_

Al aeropuerto de Tokio llega un vuelo procedente de Miami. Los pasajeros descienden lentamente, cansados del viaje; entre ellos se encuentra un chico de aproximadamente 19 años, con un traje algo formal, un portafolios negro de sutil presencia, y una inquietud acerca de su próximo paso. Al salir del aeropuerto toma un taxi, dos hombres introducen sus maletas en el baúl del mismo, y al fin dentro, el joven pide al taxista la hora. Piensa un instante y luego dice:

-A la ciudad de Nerima, por favor.

Ante la petición el taxista responde:

-Señor, aquella ciudad queda algo lejos, ¿está seguro…?

-Si lo sé, pero no se preocupe, le pagaré bien—contesta con unos dólares en la mano y una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

Era aún temprano, pero Akane ya no podía dormir, inusualmente se había acostado temprano la noche anterior, así que a la madrugada ya había descansado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, permanecía en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. No pensaba en nada, solo miraba perdidamente. De pronto se levanta, ya era hora de su trote matutino; últimamente no había podido hacerlo.

Las prometidas de Ranma coincidieron todas en molestar los pasados días, el cansancio nocturno la vencía y a la mañana no quería levantarse, era una pequeña molestia comenzar otro día, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien queriendo pelear, buscando problemas o simplemente cambiando la situación.

Por otro lado daba gracias por esos días, puesto que en ellos podía ver que su vida no era simple, no era común y eso le parecía bueno; la adolescencia es mejor pasarla entre aventuras y dinamismo, que entre los pérfidos dilemas emocionales que son característicos de ésta edad. No es que ella siempre quisiera estar en peligro, o le encantase estar corriendo y dando golpes todo el día; pero esa cuota de diferencia y vida derivada de los problemas era grata, apreciada por la chica de cabello azul.

Akane abrió las cortinas y miró por la ventana. Solía hacerlo siempre para ver el nuevo día, y se concentró en aquel limpio cielo que estaba bastante despejado y brindaba una frescura particular; eso la animó aún más a salir y correr un poco. Se vistió con lo propio para aquella actividad y salió de su casa.

El frío de la noche prevalecía en el alba, ella lo sentía conforme pasaba las calles a su acostumbrada velocidad y sin darse cuenta, o bueno, sin conciencia previa, esboza una sonrisa; como feliz por el día, por sentirse así, bien y tranquila, llena de fuerza y de vida. Si bien esa parecía ser una buena mañana, en Nerima, desde cierto momento, la tranquilidad no suele quedarse por mucho tiempo, y, de improviso, desde el cielo cae un viejo adolorido por el golpe en su cabeza a los pies de la corredora.

-Pero ¿qué?...—alcanza a decir Akane antes de frenar para no pisar al que ha caído.

-Auuuuch, que dolor, ¡ese Ranma me las pagará!, cómo puede tratar así a su maestro, si solo quería que se probara este nuevo sostén que conseguí con tanto esfuerzo, es un malagradecido, cuando vuelva a casa ya verá, yo…– cesa su soliloquio al percatarse de la presencia de Akane—¡AKANE!—dice mientras se abalanza sobre ella como siempre.

-ALÉJESE DE MÍ—responde con un puñetazo que va directo a la cara del maestro Happosai.

Pero él no se da por vencido y vuelve a intentarlo diciendo cosas como: "no seas así, yo solo quiero un poco de cariño" y sollozando. Ella se el queda viendo con una cara entre repulsión y asombro, contesta:

-Entonces deje de hacer esas cosas maestro—gira y mira a otro lado con ojos cerrados revelando seriedad—eso no es propio de su edad, acaso no sabe que…—calla al sentir como el viejo se aferra a sus caderas con mucha felicidad—YA BASTAAAAA—y le ataca con toda su fuerza, golpeándolo con todo lo que encuentra.

Happosai entiende que no podrá lograr nada y pretende irse rápidamente saltando por los tejados, pero Akane continúa arrojando cosas para alejarlo; en esas, toma un buzón y descuidadamente lo lanza sin saber su destino final, con tal suerte que a lo lejos se ve a una persona caer por el golpe de un objeto volador no identificado. Akane se detiene al darse cuenta que el maestro ya se ha ido, pero reacciona con horror al ver a la persona afectada en cuestión. Se dirige rápidamente hacia él para auxiliarlo.

* * *

En otro lugar se ve a un Ranma algo más tranquilo, es que despertar con un balde de agua fría y un viejo libidinoso aferrándose a su pecho no es una sensación grata. Ya no tenía sueño y aunque era temprano se levantó. Era sábado, así que no habría que preocuparse de la escuela, por eso alista sus cosas para bañarse con cierta lentitud, el hecho de que ya no pudiera dormirse no quería decir que la pereza de la mañana se hubiera alejado de él. Con toda paciencia se dirige al baño, seguro que nadie lo molestará por lo menos en los próximos 15 minutos.

A lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien en la cocina y autodefinió que sería Kasumi, que preparaba el desayuno. De pronto pensó en ella, y en su abrumadora dedicación a la familia, se preguntó si no tendría más ambiciones en la vida que ser ama de casa, si tenía otros intereses adicionales e influyentes. A lo largo de su estancia en la casa de los Tendo él había aprendido a conocer a Kasumi, la mujer más amable del planeta, pero a pesar de ello, ella era muy reservada en sus cosas personales. Con todo, es una persona en quien confiar, y eso era apreciado por cada miembro de la familia. Volviendo a su propia rutina, Ranma dejó esos pensamientos para después y dispuesto a relajarse, entró al baño.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien?—dice la chica con algo de miedo y revelando preocupación.

-¿MMM?, qué pasó, ¡ouch! Mi cabeza—refiere aquella persona con la mano izquierda en su frente y tratando de levantarse—¿qué me golpeó?

-Discúlpeme por favor, no quise golpearlo, yo lo que quería era…

-No se preocupe, estoy bien—dice intentando calmarla, pues vio que estaba bastante asustada—no pasó nada.

-¡Cómo nada!, pero si lo golpeé con… con… un buzón—responde con asombro al ver el objeto, palidece aún más y lo examina con detenimiento.

-Tranquilícese señorita, solo fue un…—calla un momento al ver la mano que había llevado a su frente algo ensangrentada.

-¡Oh no!, deje que lo lleve con el Doctor, él atenderá esa herida.

-No es necesario, yo mismo atenderé esta herida—dice mientras trata de levantarse pero del mareo tambalea un poco, siendo sujetado por Akane, quien se preocupa aún más.

-No diga tonterías, yo lo llevaré con el Doctor para que lo revise, por favor—insiste mirándole a la cara y con ojos algo llorosos, el susto que tenía por lo sucedido había desencadenado esa reacción biológica.

-Bien, iré con usted—contesta ante la súplica de la joven, en verdad no deseaba verla llorar, así que con resignación se aferró al agarre de ella y se dejó llevar hacia su próximo destino, la clínica del Doctor Tofú.

Akane medía cada movimiento, de modo que pudiese llevar al herido sin complicaciones. Ambos iban en silencio, no había mucho que decir, tal vez. Ella empieza a fijarse mejor en quién es la persona que ha golpeado; se da cuenta que es un joven algo serio de apariencia extranjera. Su ropa era deportiva, al parecer estaba trotando también, o quizás se dirigía al gimnasio", pensó mientras echaba una rápida ojeada. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no pudieron ser más profundos debido al evidente golpe en su frente, el cual era cubierto por la mano del joven que solo veía cabizbajo al suelo. De pronto él interrumpe el silencio diciendo:

-Mi nombre es Hotaro Miyamoto, mucho gusto—dice esto último extendiendo su mano derecha y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah… mucho gusto, Señor Miyamoto—regresa el saludo con su mano izquierda, que estaba libre.

Al ver que no es posible un apretón de manos de esta manera, ambos sonríen por la confusión, el joven sujeta la muñeca y el dorso de la mano de Akane terminando el saludo y la suelta después.

Siguieron caminando, Hotaro iba a decir algo pero Akane lo detuvo al llegar a su destino. Entraron rápidamente.

-Doctor Tofú, buenos días—dijo Akane con un tono afanado.

-¡Ah! Akane, que bueno verte—responde al llamado mientras salía a la sala de espera para recibirla—pero ¿qué le pasó a este joven?—de pronto dijo al ver a la compañía de la chica—¿acaso lo ha atropellado un coche, o tal vez cayó de una bicicleta, lo asaltaron?

-Me encontré con un buzón—dice Hotaro interfiriendo las inferencias del Doctor.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y un par de miradas, el Doctor continuó:

-Bien, vamos a ver esa herida.

Mientras el Doctor revisaba a Hotaro e indagaba algo sobre él, Akane se sentía muy avergonzada, aparte del hecho que el Doctor Tofú muy seguramente sabría de quién ha sido la culpa de la herida del chico; nunca había cometido un error así. Bueno, ha golpeado a muchos sin querer, pero esas eran personas fuertes y no veía una trascendencia negativa de dichos errores. Pero ahora, había lastimado a una persona indefensa, a un joven que venía totalmente desprevenido, a un extranjero. En ese momento pensó: ¡Oh no! Es extranjero, qué pensará de los japoneses, y específicamente de los que viven en Nerima; creerá que todos somos violentos, que la seguridad aquí es mínima, que…

-¡OUCH!

-Lo siento muchacho, pero no se preocupe, ya vamos a terminar.

Al final el Doctor Tofú puso una pequeña gasa con cinta en la herida del joven.

-Listo, ya esta. ¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí. Muchas gracias Doctor. ¿Cuánto le debo?

-¡NO!—interrumpe Akane—no se moleste Señor Miyamoto, yo me encargaré de eso.

-No es necesario Señorita…

Akane esperó un momento.

-Tendo, Akane Tendo

-Señorita Tendo, yo pagaré, no hay problema.

-No, no lo permitiré—de inmediato saca su cartera—mire Doctor Tofú, ¿esta bien así?

-Si Akane, así esta bien.

Hotaro se quedó mirando con algo de extrañeza. Nunca una mujer había pagado una cuenta suya, aparte de su madre. El siempre se había encargado de eso, aunque ellas insistieran, el terminaba pagando por iniciativa propia. Pero Akane se el adelantó y no aceptó su ofrecimiento.

* * *

Ya eran cerca de las 9: 00 am, Kasumi estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Su padre y el Señor Saotome se encontraban sentados en el típico portal del comedor que da al patio, tomando un delicioso té. Nabiki estaba terminando de bañarse y Ranma se encontraba en su habitación. Ya estaba listo, bueno, vestido y dispuesto a desayunar, solo esperaba el llamado de Kasumi.

Tendido en su furtón, se deleitaba en el silencio. Eran admirables esas mañanas, lejos del caos y el bullicio, lejos del peligro y la amenaza constante de… todos.

No demeritaba su vida llena de actividad, al contrario, era un enorme estimulante diario, no solo para hacer ejercicio, sino para aprender cosas nuevas. Desde que llegó a la casa de los Tendo su vida cambió moderadamente. Ya no era un nómada que vivía huyendo de los constantes errores y metidas de pata de su padre, ya no pasaba las noches al filo del invierno o de cualquier depredador en un bosque tenebroso. Ahora tenía una residencia fija, un lugar a donde recibir correspondencia. Un hogar. Si bien sus problemas lo persiguen como su propia sombra, Ranma ha aprendido a valorar todo lo que ha ganado, las nuevas técnicas, el gran nivel en que se encontraba actualmente. No se imagina como estaría si no hubiese conocido a los Tendo, ha logrado mucho en un corto tiempo. Pero siempre son buenos los descansos, momentos en los que el estrés sale de vacaciones y tienes tiempo para ti. Él sabe que esos espacios son escasos, y es por ello que son tan valiosos. Debido a esto, hoy no está entrenando en el dojo como es su costumbre, ni está saltando por los tejados de Nerima persiguiendo a alguien o huyendo de alguien, hoy solo quiere permanecer lo más tranquilo que pueda. Hoy no quiere peleas ni dolores de cabeza.

Cuando pensó en esto abrió los ojos, que se encontraban cerrados hasta ahora, él no quería peleas hoy, eso significaba NO PELEAR CON AKANE. Y eso sería difícil. Últimamente ha habido mucha actividad con sus prometidas, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarlos; por ende, Akane estaba algo irritable, lo había mandado ha volar un par de veces, otras se veía bastante enojada. Era comprensible, pensó. Pero hoy era un nuevo día, ella había salido a correr muy temprano, así que vendría con un ánimo más calmado al arrojar tanta energía. Entonces recordó al maestro Happosai. Espero que no se lo haya encontrado, dijo para sí en voz baja. Eso podría predisponer un mal estado en Akane. Aún así, pensó que podría pasar un buen día si todos estaban en calma y si trataba de llevarse bien con su prometida.

-¡El desayuno está listo, vengan a la mesa!—avisa Kasumi.

Todos van rápidamente y se sientan. El jefe de familia, el Señor Tendo, al ver la ausencia de Akane pregunta:

-¿Dónde está Akane?

-No ha regresado de su trote, papá—comenta Kasumi mientras pasa un plato al señor Saotome.

-Mmmm, pero ya es tarde, ella salió muy temprano.

-Ya no debe tardar papá—dice Nabiki entrando a la conversación—así que deja de preocuparte.

-Esta bien—respondió con una mueca de resignación.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar, Ranma estaba algo inquieto, se preguntaba donde podría estar Akane, pero lo disimuló muy bien, desayunando rápido y agitadamente.

Quería ir a buscarla.

* * *

Akane y Hotaro salieron del consultorio, no hubo palabras en ese trayecto. Akane continuaba apenada y Hotaro…, bueno, sólo pensaba.

-Gracias—dijo Hotaro rompiendo el silencio—fue usted muy amable en pagar mi cuenta, no debió molestarse.

-¡NO NO!, —se apresuro a contestar—no fue molestia, yo tuve la culpa así que era lo menos que podía hacer—dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia, propia de su cultura, diciendo—discúlpeme, por favor.

Hotaro se asombro aún más, él sabía perfectamente qué significaba esa reverencia, pero nunca imaginó que una mujer haría eso delante de él.

-Escuche, no se preocupe, todo está bien—dice acercándose a ella para lograr enderezar su inclinación.

-Pero…—Akane no pudo decir más cuando los ojos de aquel joven se centraron fijamente en los de ella.

Hubo un breve silencio, muy breve, pero suficiente.

-No hay problema, estaré bien—dice Hotaro develando una pequeña y paternal sonrisa—es más—continúa reponiendo un poco su postura derecha, pero sin dejar de mirarla—creo que este incidente no fue del todo casual.

-¿Cómo dice?—expresa Akane con algo de sorpresa y confusión.

-Bueno, —responde mirando su reloj— parece que el destino se rehúsa a verme hoy desayunar solo, ¿usted ya desayunó Señorita Tendo?

Akane no respondió de inmediato, el repentino cambio de aquel joven serio por uno más jovial pero igual de respetuoso la asombró.

-No.

-Bien, entonces, que le parece si la invito a desayunar.

-No se preocupe, yo desayunaré en mi casa—indica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ah por favor, Señorita Tendo, acepte mi invitación, así aprovecho para saber por qué usted estaba arrojando cosas al aire en plena mañana, creo que me debe una explicación, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Hotaro no había cambiado desde el principio, ni aún con el comentario algo sarcástico que acababa de hacer. Akane parecía estar entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que la estaban esperando en casa, y que muy seguramente le pedirían explicaciones por su tardanza; pero el joven frente a ella, de muy buena manera le estaba invitando a desayunar, y un leve compromiso por la explicación que estaba requiriendo de ella la empujaba a una sola decisión.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo opción—contesta con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Perfecto, pero deberá hacerme antes un favor.

-¿Cuál puede ser?

-Que usted me recomiende un buen restaurante para desayunar, ya que soy nuevo aquí y no conozco muy bien la ciudad.

Akane rió un poco con el comentario.

-Claro, sígame, tal vez pueda mostrarle algo de la ciudad en el camino.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola, este es el primer fanfic que publico, de hecho ya lo había publicado en otra web pero esta cerró y, queriendo retomar esta historia, he decidido publicarla de nuevo. Espero les guste; aún queda mucho que ver de esta interesante historia. Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a:

ATT: Sanyayita2

1 La mayoría de los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2 Nota aclaratoria: Como autora de esta historia me he tomado el atrevimiento de cambiar mi apodo como escritora de **Karla Miyamoto** a **Sanyayita**. Esta aclaración la hago debido a que, como lo manifesté anteriormente, esta historia ya fue publicada por mí hace algunos años; así que, si vuelve a ser leída por personas que la conozcan, sepan que me alegra que se interesen de nuevo y que no es un plagio de alguna otra persona. Agradezco su atención.


	2. CAP 2 EL INTERESANTE SEÑOR MIYAMOTO

**NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE, HASTA QUE…****1**

_

* * *

_

_Especificaciones: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos: _

_× × Pensamientos de los personajes._

_( ) Intervenciones de la autora._

" " _Aclaraciones o ironías._

_

* * *

_

__

_CAPÍTULO 2: EL INTERESANTE SEÑOR MIYAMOTO_

Akane y Hotaro caminaban por las calles de Nerima, él indagaba sobre cada cosa que parecía interesarle: sitios, historias, etc; ella respondía como guía turística aclarando todas las inquietudes del extranjero. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de la zona comercial de Nerima, el cual era uno de los favoritos de Akane, aunque no lo frecuentara mucho. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal y ordenaron.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles?—dice la camarera que llega inmediatamente.

Hotaro pidió dos desayunos tradicionales, recomendados en la pizarra de la entrada, no sin antes pedir la aprobación de Akane. Al irse la camarera a traer el pedido, Hotaro comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno Señorita Tendo, dígame, cuál fue el motivo por el cual usted estaba tan enojada, pues debo imaginar que es por eso que estaba arrojando cosas en la calle, ¿o no?—dijo con una voz de notable humor, pero conservador a la vez; no quería ser indiscreto, y mucho menos incomodar a Akane.

-Eh... Es que alguien apareció para molestarme.

Akane le comentó sobre el maestro Happosai, un viejo de lo más raro que era el maestro de sus padres.

-Ah, ya veo; entonces no la culpo por actuar de esa manera, tenía usted toda la razón—aseveró con una sonrisa.

Akane se sintió aliviada, cuando explicas las cosas no es tan cruel el daño. Ahora era el turno de Akane de indagar sobre el joven que estaba frente suyo.

-Y dígame, Señor Miyamoto, ¿de dónde es usted?

-Soy americano— contestó.

Akane calló por un momento, había llegado el desayuno; el primero en adelantarse a comer fue Hotaro pues al parecer tenía algo de hambre. Pero al ver lo que era el desayuno, frenó un poco: consistía en una sopa de miso, arroz, y un vegetal encurtido.

Cuando Hotaro pidió el desayuno tradicional quería probar lo "tradicional" de Japón, pero no pensó que fuese tan simple. Si bien su padre era japonés, él nunca había comido algo japonés. Había ido a muchos restaurantes chinos, pero no japoneses. Así que la vista no era muy entretenida; estaba acostumbrado a desayunos continentales, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Akane con respecto a su actitud frente a los alimentos, debió hacer un rápido cambio y comenzó su labor. Luego ella continuó.

-Sabe, no parece americano, no solo por su nombre, sino por sus facciones y acento; habla usted muy bien el japonés.

-Bueno, eso tiene una explicación simple—responde después de tomar algo de sopa—mi padre es japonés y mi madre es americana; ambos congeniaron en colocarme un nombre japonés. Mi segundo apellido es Swans, pero no lo uso mucho pues creo que no se oye muy bien la combinación.

-Mmm, ya veo—dice Akane mientras termina de masticar algo de arroz.

-Y lo de mi acento se debe a que, aunque nací en Estados Unidos, pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en Bogotá, Colombia; puesto que mi padre tiene una gran cantidad de negocios en ese país. En aquella ciudad no hay un acento predominante, todos los bogotanos hablan el español sin acento; así que es muy fácil asimilar el acento de otros idiomas.

-Ahora entiendo, y vino a Japón por cuestiones de negocios, ¿o algo así?

-A decir verdad no, — contestó enderezándose un poco en su silla—he venido de vacaciones, unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Pero ¿por qué ha venido a Nérima especialmente?, hay muchos lugares hermosos en Japón en donde vacacionar.

Hotaro tardó en responder, estaba masticando.

-Si vine a Nerima es porque quería conocer una de las ciudades favoritas de mi padre.

-¿Él vivió en Nerima?

-Pasó algún tiempo aquí, en su niñez, pero cuando él me contaba cosas sobre Japón, se refería a esta ciudad con mucho cariño, vivió muy buenos momentos aquí; cuando murió sentí la necesidad de conocer más a fondo Japón, ya que había venido algunas veces a Tokio pero tan solo dos o tres días; así que decidí esta vez hacer un recorrido por los lugares de Japón que mi padre me había comentado, de modo que no podía dejar de lado esta ciudad.

-Lamento la muerte de su padre—dice Akane—pero él tenía razón, Nerima es una ciudad muy bella, no tiene grandes atracciones, pero es un buen sitio para estar.

-Gracias, y sí, me he dado cuenta de ello.

Así pasó el tiempo, hablaron de todo un poco. Akane le comentaba cosas de su familia, el hecho de tener un dojo, su larga tradición en el combate libre, entre otras cosas que tenían fascinado a Hotaro. Él también le comentaba sobre sus últimos viajes, las extensas jornadas de trabajo desde el deceso de su padre, y sus experiencias graciosas derivadas de haber recorrido ya medio mundo. Reían con comentarios de ambos y al parecer era una vista muy armoniosa.

Akane nunca había sido tan abierta con un hombre, era como hablar con un buen amigo, que sabía escuchar y tenía buenos apuntes. Con Ranma había logrado entablar algunas comunicaciones así, pero siempre se arruinaban por algo o por alguien; así que este momento fue muy extraño para ella, pero a la vez sentía una gran confianza.

Ya eran las 10:45 am, ellos terminaron su desayuno casi al tiempo. Al notar la hora, Akane se asustó.

-¡Oh no!, mire la hora, ya es muy tarde.

-Es cierto—respondió con el mismo asombro—, discúlpeme Señorita Tendo, creo que he tomado más tiempo suyo del que debía.

-No se preocupe Señor Miyamoto, pero es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Tiene razón, pero al menos permítame acompañarla a su casa, podemos tomar un taxi y así llegar más rápido.

-No se moleste, no es necesario, mi casa queda muy cerca de aquí, puedo ir caminando.

-Entonces déjeme acompañarla a pie, sería una descortesía de mi parte si simplemente la dejase ir sola.

Esto último asombró a Akane, nadie antes había sido tan amable, bueno, tal vez algunas veces, pero siempre buscaban algo más; aún así Akane aceptó, pues la amabilidad que Hotaro había demostrado todo el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era suficiente carta de presentación.

* * *

Ya el Señor Tendo estaba sufriendo un ataque, su hija no aparecía desde las 6:30 de la mañana, todos trataban de tranquilizarlo, mientras él permanecía pendiente de la llegada de Ranma con noticias, o de Akane con explicaciones.

* * *

Ranma corría por los tejados de Nerima, ignoraba el por qué de la tardanza de Akane, se preguntaba dónde podría estar, si alguien la había atacado, o secuestrado, o si estaba peleando con alguna de sus otras prometidas; entre otras cosas que solían sucederle. Pero su ausencia por las calles lo tenía muy extrañado y nervioso, a la vez enojado.

-Pero ¿dónde está?, qué se cree para desaparecer así como así, cuando la encuentre ya verá.

Pasó por la zona comercial de Nerima, visteando rápidamente las tiendas que Akane solía frecuentar, pero como no estaba en ninguna de ellas, siguió su búsqueda en otra parte; pasando muy cerca de aquella tienda donde era bueno desayunar.

* * *

Ya estaban prontos a llegar a la casa de Akane, continuaban hablando sobre Nerima y su gente. Hotaro comenta:

-Me asombra que esta ciudad sea tan tranquila a esta hora, ¿así es siempre?

-Sí, todos aquí son muy pacíficos…, bueno, la mayoría—dice esto último agachando levemente la cabeza, su propio comentario la había aludido.

-Pues sin duda es genial, nada comparable con otras grandes ciudades, la tranquilidad que se respira es increíble. Un lugar donde bien vale la pena radicarse.

Akane sonrió ante el comentario, le gustaba lo que escuchaba sobre su ciudad. Pero el paseo había terminado, Akane se detuvo en la puerta de su casa.

-Bien, aquí es.

-¿Aquí?

Hotaro hacía esta precisión al encontrarse con la monumental casa de Akane, que definitivamente es enorme y muy linda.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?—contesta Akane con extrañeza.

-No lo puedo creer—dice esto retrocediendo hasta la pared del frente de la casa para obtener una mejor vista—es enorme y bellísima.

Akane se sintió aliviada, llegó a pensar que su casa era horrible comparada con otras tantas que él habría visto antes, pero su actitud la hizo sentirse muy orgullosa de tener una casa así.

-Jamás había visto un estilo de casa así—continúa mientras sube de un solo salto al borde de la pared detrás de él, de ello se percató Akane—, bueno, en algunos libros, pero no de esta fineza. Definitivamente una expresión perfecta de la cultura japonesa antigua.

-No exagere, en esta ciudad hay casas más grandes y hermosas que esta, hay mansiones milenarias que son de atractivo turístico.

-¿En serio?, bueno, creo que tengo mucho que visitar de esta ciudad aún; pero debo insistir, su casa es muy bella.

-Gracias—en ese momento a Akane se le ocurrió una idea, podría invitar a Hotaro a su casa con la excusa de mostrársela más detenidamente y así, tener una coartada infalible frente a su familia, explicando el por qué de su tardanza—si quiere puede verla por dentro, lo invito—añadió.

-¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto, mi familia estará muy feliz de conocerlo—×eso espero×, pensó.

-Bueno, sería todo un…

En ese momento se escucha un timbre de teléfono, pero de un particular sonido. Hotaro se precipitó a responder, bajando del muro.

-Miyamoto, ¿quién habla?—dice Hotaro al contestar su celular.

Se queda en silencio un momento, después mira a Akane.

-Discúlpeme un momento, Señorita Tendo.

Se retira un poco y gira para quedar de lado a la vista de Akane.

-¿Che cosa accade?* —dice Hotaro a la persona que le llama. Después de otro silencio prosigue—Già è stato parlato di quello nella riunione* —él contesta con algo de enojo. (VER TRADUCCIÓN AL FINAL)

Akane se da cuenta que es italiano, y recuerda lo dicho por Hotaro en el desayuno "es muy fácil asimilar el acento de otros idiomas". Y era cierto, cualquiera que no conociera a Hotaro, al oírlo hablar así, pensaría que es italiano. Pero se da cuenta también que no le agrada la llamada que ha recibido.

-Lo ritengo, ma l'occasione è accaduto, non è necessaria di più da parlare* —dice conteniendo la altitud de su voz, pero algo serio; luego de un último silencio dice— ascolto me, non sono tempo ora di parlare di quello, io parlerò più successivamente con lui, arrivederci* —y colgó.

Hotaro respiró con peso, revelando la detestable llamada que había recibido. Luego volvió hacia Akane.

-Perdone la interrupción, cuestiones de negocios—comenta acercándose de nuevo a Akane.

-No hay problema—dice con una sonrisa despreocupada

Eso tranquilizó a Hotaro, quien respondió a la sonrisa.

-Lamento no poder aceptar su invitación, pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes—añade esto último señalando su celular.

-Bueno, no se preocupe, será para después.

-Y tenga por seguro que así será, pues le prometo venir a visitar su casa otro día, tanto por cumplirle con la invitación, como por curiosidad mía.

-Entonces lo espero.

-Bien, fue un placer haberla conocido, Señorita Tendo—dice inclinándose y tomando la mano derecha de Akane, dándole un pequeño beso—a pesar de lo accidentado del encuentro—hace alusión a esto con una sonrisa.

Akane no supo bien como reaccionar, pero sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Hotaro toma de nuevo su postura y suelta la mano de Akane.

-Entonces, hasta pronto, Señorita Tendo.

-Hasta pronto, Señor Miyamoto.

Y Hotaro se va caminando por la misma senda de donde venían, pero voltea para añadir:

-Yo le buscaré para confirmar la nueva invitación, que tenga buen día—con una mano levantada a manera de despedida continúa su camino.

Akane corresponde a la despedida y al verlo perderse en una esquina vuelve a su realidad, ¿cómo explicaría su tardanza?; habría mucho que decir. Pensando en ello entró a su casa.

* * *

Ranma se cansó de buscar después de un rato, estaba sumamente preocupado, ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiese encontrado por ningún lado? Sin embargo, decidió esconder esa preocupación, aferrándose a la idea de que, simplemente, ella estaría bien, que incluso ya estaría en casa. En esto pensaba cuando pasó por el establecimiento de Ukio.

-Ya tengo hambre, creo que comeré algo y después iré a casa.

Ranma había tomado la mala costumbre de ir de vez en cuando a los establecimientos de sus "amigas" (Ukio y Shampoo) para comer cuando lo deseaba, él sabía que ellas no se negarían a atenderlo y a alimentarlo en cualquier momento. Aprovechando esto, entró y saludó.

Luego de haber saciado su apetito y haber conversado con su amiga Ukio, se dispuso a emprender camino a casa, y aunque ella le imploró que se quedara un poco más, él solo atino a excusarse debido a que el Tío Soun lo estaría esperando con noticias de Akane.

Mientras caminaba continuaba examinando las calles, para ver si tenía la fortuna de encontrar a Akane en el trayecto, pero evidentemente no halló nada. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa pensó dos veces para cruzarla, se preguntaba si Akane ya habría llegado, o si no. Pero, ahora, se sentía extrañamente calmado, como si supiera de antemano que hace unos momentos Akane ya había arribado a casa. Sin embargo, no le hacía gracia sentirse así, pues él confiaba en sus ojos y en la certeza, y el no haber encontrado a Akane le debería acarrear un serio remordimiento; aún así, él estaba acostumbrado a que las malas noticias llegan primero, y si le hubiese ocurrido algo malo a su prometida, muy seguramente ya lo sabría. Al pensar esto último algo lo alertó: "su prometida". No es que nunca lo hubiese dicho o pensado; pero ahora sonaba más personal, más propio, cosa que no ocurría con las demás, pues él nunca ha catalogado a otra de sus prometidas de esa forma, sólo a ella. Deja sus pensamientos y entra a la casa.

En la entrada de la puerta interior de la casa Ranma se encontró con Kasumi, la cual se disponía a ir al mercado. Indagó sobre Akane y, efectivamente ella ya había llegado.

-¿Dónde estaba?—dijo algo irritado.

-Bueno, — respondía con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas—al parecer tuvo un accidente con un joven extranjero y debió llevarlo donde el Doctor Tofu, luego ellos desayunaron y él la acompañó hasta aquí, pero no pudo quedarse.

-¿Un accidente?, ¿desayunaron?—Ranma no entendía muy bien, pero no le agradó eso de "ellos desayunaron".

-Lo siento Ranma—interrumpió Kasumi—pero debo ir al mercado, Akane está arriba en su habitación, que ella te explique, adiós—y con otra sonrisa cruzó la puerta y se fue.

Ranma estaba asombrado con la naturalidad con que Kasumi se había referido a lo ocurrido con Akane, se suponía que todos estarían enojados por el retraso de ella, pero al ver a Kasumi tan tranquila y, asomándose al comedor, a su padre y el Señor Tendo jugando Yogi como siempre, asumió que Akane había dado una buena excusa. Él también quería oírla.

* * *

Hotaro ya había llegado a su apartamento, se había alojado en un lugar no muy sofisticado, pues, a diferencia de su acostumbrada personalidad, estaba convencido que, para disfrutar de sus vacaciones, debería revelar un bajo perfil en Nerima. Al descansar un poco decidió llamar a aquel hombre que le había interrumpido anteriormente, pero primero lo llamaron a él.

-Edward, hasta que por fin llamas—dice al revisar su identificador— ¿cuándo pretendías comunicarte conmigo, eh?

-Lo siento Hotaro—responde aquel hombre con tono de relajación—pero no había podido hasta ahora, aquí es todo un embrollo desde que te fuiste.

-Veo que sí, me ha llamado el representante de Racconi para insistir con el negocio, te dije que no quería ya hacer negocios con él, ¿por qué sigue insistiendo?

-Hey, Hotaro, sabes como son esos italianos, sobre todo Racconi, cuando ven la oportunidad no la aprovechan, y cuando se dan cuenta de su error, vienen arrepentidos.

-Pues no quiero tener que hablar del asunto nuevamente, quiero estar tranquilo en estos pocos días que me he tomado, así que llama tú a Racconi y déjale en claro que no hay negocio, que he encontrado otra textilera que sí quiso aceptar a la primera.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Bien, espero no recibir más llamadas de él, OK. Ahora, ¿para qué me llamaste? Pues solo te necesitaba para regañarte, y ya lo he hecho.

-Ja ja, que gracioso—contesta ante el comentario de Hotaro, el cual se oía algo más relajado—pues sólo quería saber en dónde estás, los socios desean saber qué estás haciendo.

-Mmm, hasta que por fin se preguntan dónde está su jefe; bueno, diles que estoy en Japón, que me tomaré unos días de descanso.

-¿Cuántos días?

-No lo sé, unos 4 o 5 máximo. Hace 3 días estuve en Miami solucionando un problema en esa sucursal, eso desvió mi recorrido un poco, ahora me encuentro en Nerima, es mi última parada.

-¿Nerima?, no lo conozco, de seguro es un lugar muy pequeño, ¿por qué estás allí?

-Mira, después te cuento con lujo de detalles, ahora… ¡DÉJAME DESCANDAR, SÍ!

-Bien, bien, pero no te enojes. Entonces comunícate a las oficinas cuando vayas a volver, OK.

-OK, adiós.

Al colgar Hotaro se recostó en su cama queriendo dormir un rato, colocó su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y rozó la gasa. Al hacer esto recordó a la causante, a la bella causante de su herida. Sabía que debía volverla a ver, no solo por la invitación, sino por el hecho mismo de volver a verla. Akane tenía un encanto peculiar, que había llamado su atención. Así que, mientras recordaba apartes de la conversación que sostuvo con ella en el desayuno, se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Ranma toca a la puerta de Akane con algo de fuerza.

-¿Quién es?—pregunta Akane con naturalidad.

-Soy yo, déjame entrar—dice Ranma con algo de enojo.

-Pasa

La puerta se abre y revela a una Akane con vista relajada en un libro que sostiene en sus manos, sentada en el lateral de su cama. Al entrar Ranma, Akane gira su mirada hacia él, y descomplicadamente le pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede?

Ranma le mira con cara de indignación, como aclarándose por qué hace una pregunta tan obvia.

-¿Puedes explicarme dónde estabas?, llevo buscándote horas.

Akane se sorprende un poco con la actitud de Ranma, sí, estaba enojado, pero denotaba un tono de antigua preocupación. Aún así, no pudo evitar molestarse, pues ese no era el tono para hablar. Se venía una pelea.

-Oye, no tienes porque hablarme así, tuve un accidente por culpa del maestro Happosai y me retrasé.

-Pues olvidas lo del desayuno—interviene con el mismo tono agresivo—, Kasumi me contó que te fuiste con un… con un…

-Muchacho, sí, así fue, pero acepté su invitación por cortesía, debía explicarle por qué lo golpee accidentalmente tratando de deshacerme del Maestro, eso fue todo.

- ¿Lo golpeaste? , y qué con eso, golpeas a hombres todo el tiempo y no por eso debes ir a desayunar con ellos- menciona con sarcásmo, como incluyéndose entre los golpeados.

-No seas tonto, Ranma, ese joven estaba indefenso, el golpe fue serio- dice con notoria preocupación.

Ranma tenía planeado decirle mucho más, pero la respuesta que le dio Akane no daba muchas razones para continuar.

-Pero él está bien—dice con forma de afirmación.

-Sí, pero tuve que llevarlo con el Doctor Tofu para que curara su herida—contesta bajando su mirada al suelo, aún se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

-Mmm

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero Ranma no podía olvidar el hecho de que la persona con quien Akane desayunó era un muchacho.

-¿Y era extranjero?—pregunta por su evidente necesidad

-Sí, acaba de llegar a Nerima, y yo le recibo con un golpe en la cabeza—dice lamentándose.

-Bueno, pero él comprendió por qué lo golpeaste, ¿o no?

-Por fortuna, si.

De pronto la puerta se abre, Ranma no pudo continuar pues Nabiki llegó de improviso.

-¡Hola hermana!, así que te encontraste con un norteamericano, ¿y cómo es?, alto, rubio, de ojos azules. Vamos, cuéntamelo todo—dice sentándose en la cama a su lado con emoción y sincera curiosidad.

La intervención de Nabiki arruinó el momento, Ranma al escuchar a Nabiki referirse al extranjero con tanta emoción se enfureció de nuevo. ×¿Cómo que norteamericano, alto, rubio, y ella desayunó con él?× Pensó. Pero Nabiki no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada, pues inmediatamente agregó:

-Ranma, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

Ranma miró a Akane, pero ella no tenía ninguna expresión, estaba igual de sorprendida con la arremetida de Nabiki a su cuarto. Así que se apresuró a contestar:

-¡Claro, ni por que me importara quién fue la víctima de esta marimacho el día de hoy!

Y se fue. Akane se enfadó también, pero Nabiki la calmó, pues deseaba saber todo sobre aquel extranjero. Akane comenzó con el relato de lo que sucedió.

En la noche, una inquieta paz rondaba en la casa, efectivamente había sido un día sin prometidas; era extraño, pero real. Sin embargo, un malhumorado Ranma habitaba en el tejado, aún no olvidaba lo de la mañana, y no pudo saber los detalles que Akane le comentó a Nabiki, porque el maestro volvió a atacar y él tuvo que encargarse de la situación. Se había arruinado su buen día, el día en que todo saldría bien, en que no pelearía con Akane. Aunque fue más "un intercambio fuerte de palabras" que una pelea, él no trató de hablar con Akane luego.

Por otro lado, Akane no podía dormir. El hecho mismo de Hotaro ya no la atormentaba, su conciencia estaba limpia, pues había hecho lo correcto; pero el enojo que Ranma reveló en la comida la mantenía en vela. Ella no había hecho nada malo, pero él no lo comprendía. Ese pensamiento le alegró un poco, no le era indiferente a Ranma. Últimamente así lo notaba, pero Ranma es un experto para enmascarar sus sentimientos con tontas palabras cuando esos momentos se presentan, y Akane no le gusta hacerse falsas ilusiones. Regresando al tema, ella se sentía mal, pues Ranma se preocupó por ella, y la había estado buscando por toda la ciudad. Le debía una explicación, o por lo menos una disculpa. Con éste pensamiento se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Ranma.

Con sigilo abrió un poco la puerta, pero él no estaba, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió al segundo sector favorito de Ranma aparte del dojo, y subió al tejado.

Ranma solo retozaba allí, con los ojos cerrados, tal vez pensando en nada. Akane le saludó:

-Hola

-Hola—responde con serenidad, ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no hizo mayores ademanes para rechazar la conversación.

Akane se sentó a su lado, con las manos entrelazando sus piernas y mirando al cielo dijo:

-Perdón por no avisar, supe que me buscaste por mucho tiempo. Lo siento.

Ranma abre los ojos de repente, Akane se estaba disculpando. No era un milagro, pues ella sabía cuando dar su brazo a torcer, a diferencia de cierto personaje. Y la miró un poco, ella aún permanecía con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno.

-No hay problema—dice de manera seria cerrando los ojos de nuevo

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí

Ranma vuelve a sorprenderse, pues el tono con que Akane dijo lo que dijo fue de sincero agradecimiento. Ella seguía mirando al cielo, con algo de nervios. Él también los tenía.

Un silencio abrumó la escena, nadie se atrevía a romper con él, hasta que…

-Así que sí te preocupo—dice Akane volteando su mirada para él con algo de sarcasmo.

-Yo…

En aquel momento había dos opciones:

1. Levantarse y quedar al nivel de ella y mirarle a los ojos, esos tan llenos de magia que a él le encantaban, y decirle que él siempre se preocuparía por ella, pues no había nada más importante en su vida. Y luego, con cada respiración entrecortada, anhelar un beso suyo, mientras se acerca y queda a milímetros de su boca, para entonces…

2. Quedarse aún acostado y, para salir de ese comprometedor momento, decirle: "Yo no me preocupaba por ti, solo te buscaba porque el Tío Soun así me lo exigió, jamás gastaría mi tiempo buscándote a ti, una marimacho… bla, bla, bla.

(Adivinen cuál escogió).

Se ve en el horizonte a un joven volando por los cielos oscuros de Nerima, como anunciando que al alba le faltan aún unas 4 horas para aparecer.

* * *

El domingo no hubo mayores sorpresas, Ranma y Akane no se hablaron, las prometidas de Ranma volvieron y… bueno, fue un día más.

* * *

El lunes, Akane se levantó con notorio cansancio, la noche anterior se había enfrentado a una Kodashi más demente de lo acostumbrado. De modo que el nuevo día de escuela era un martirio.

Por otro lado, Ranma se levantaba a duras penas, pues aparte de una desvelada noche cuidándose de baldes de agua fría que el maestro podía tirarle, se acostó tarde tratando de convencer a Shampoo para que se fuera de su habitación, pues ella quería a toda costa quedarse a dormir allí.

Así que se ve a dos adolescentes con cara de pocos amigos bajar las escaleras y acercarse al comedor para desayunar. Se van a la escuela corriendo, se había hecho tarde. No hablan solo corren, en serio iban tarde.

Al llegar no se encontraron con Kuno, pues ya casi todos estaban en sus salones y, de forma olímpica, entraron al salón a tiempo. Sentándose en sus puestos respiran con dificultad, pero aliviados. En ello llega el maestro, pide silencio y comienza a hablar.

-Buenos días muchachos, les tengo un anuncio

Todos prestaron atención, no era muy común que éste profesor dedicara tiempo de su clase a anuncios.

-Ha llegado un nuevo alumno a la escuela, es un joven que pretende estudiar unos cuantos días en la institución para aprender un poco más de este país, pues viene solo de visita, pasa muchacho—dice extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta haciendo una seña para que el nuevo entre.

De pronto cruza la puerta un joven alto, de cabello castaño y ojos entre un azul y un tono verdoso oscuro profundos, vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y corte clásico, cubierta por una chaqueta negra de diseño italiano bastante moderna y unos pantalones del mismo color y procedencia, además unos mocasines negros de finísima vista. Todos quedaron en silencio, las chicas con la boca abierta, los hombres asombrados solamente.

-Denle la bienvenida al joven Hotaro Miyamoto

-Buenos días—dice Hotaro tratando de romper el hielo.

Los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar, además de uno que otro silbido de admiración de parte de una que otra chica.

-Hotaro es de ascendencia japonesa pero nació en Estados Unidos y viene de vacaciones a Japón, ha decidido estudiar en esta escuela para perfeccionar su japonés y conocer más a fondo nuestro país. Así que espero que lo traten bien los pocos días que estará con nosotros, entendido—pregunta el profesor con voz alta para acallar los murmullos.

-SI—una respuesta general

-Muy bien, tome asiento en aquel lugar vacío joven Miyamoto—señala el profesor a una silla vacía en la penúltima fila del salón, precisamente en la columna donde se encuentra Akane.

-Si, gracias señor—responde Hotaro mientras se dirige a su asiento.

A su paso, todos siguen murmurando, algunas chicas le guiñan el ojo, a lo cual Hotaro solo sonríe levemente. Cuando se acerca al escritorio de Akane le mira, alonga su sonrisa y asienta sutilmente la cabeza pasando a su lado sin detenerse. Toma asiento y comienza la clase.

Akane sin duda estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que el sujeto que había golpeado hace dos días sería ahora su compañero de clase. Estaba nerviosa y extrañada, se preguntaba por qué. Hasta que recordó lo que Hotaro le dijo antes de despedirse de ella aquel día: "Yo le buscaré para confirmar la nueva invitación".

Dos horas después ya toda la escuela sabía del nuevo estudiante y contaban los minutos para salir al almuerzo y conocerlo. Al toque del timbre para la hora deseada las muchachas inmediatamente se levantaron dirigiéndose al escritorio de Hotaro, la algarabía de tan apuesto personaje formó una mala concepción frente a los hombres del curso.

-Pero qué le ven, no se por qué tanto alboroto—dice Hiroshi acercándose a Daisuke y a Ranma.

-No lo sé, solo por que es extranjero, ¡ja!, que desastre—comenta Daisuke.

-Vamos chicos, no se molesten tanto, solo va a estar aquí unos días—dice Ranma para calmarlos.

En ese momento Hotaro se levanta y pidiendo un permiso a todas sus visitantes improvistas, se acerca al lugar de Akane para saludarla.

-Buenos días Señorita Tendo—dice tomando su mano y dándole un beso de la misma forma que la última vez.

Todos quedaron atónitos, en especial Ranma que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Akane, aún sentada, se ruborizó mucho, sabía que todos la estaban observando pero solo atinó a decir:

-Buenos días, Señor Miyamoto, no esperaba verlo aquí—asegura con la sonrisa más nerviosa que encontró.

-Bueno, le dije que la buscaría—responde—y aquí estoy. Además, como bien dijo el profesor, aprovecharé para aprender más de Japón, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que asistiendo a una escuela japonesa, ¿no lo cree así?

-Eh…, sí, claro—responde con un poco más de calma, solo un poco.

De inmediato todas van al encuentro de Akane.

-Ya lo conocías Akane—dice una

-Por qué no nos lo presentaste Akane—dice otra

Y en fin, un montón de reclamos y preguntas se oían en el aire y Akane solo decía.

-Lo conozco hace poco… yo no sabía… él solo… lo conocí…ehhh.

La escena que se vislumbraba era agotadora, tanto que los de otros salones también estaban allí, preguntando quien era el extranjero. Nabiki, quien estaba en un privilegiado lugar, viendo todo sin ser vista, asegura con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Esto es interesante, muy interesante.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les agrade y no se despeguen, porque esto se pone cada vez mejor.

_Aclaración:_la traducción de la conversación al italiano, encontrada en este capítulo, se hizo por Internet, así que no es segura la buena redacción del mismo.

Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a: .

ATT: Sanyayita

1 La mayoría de los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

TRADUCCIÓN

*¿Qué sucede?

*Ya se habló de esto en la reunión.

*Lo siento, pero la oportunidad pasó, no es necesario hablar más de eso.

*Escuche, no es tiempo de hablar eso ahora, yo hablo con él después, adiós.


	3. CAP 3 ¿ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA?

**NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE, HASTA QUE…****1**

_

* * *

_

Especificaciones: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos:

_× × Pensamientos de los personajes._

_( ) Intervenciones de la autora._

" " _Aclaraciones o ironías._

_

* * *

_

__

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA?

La algarabía era generalizada, el hecho de que Akane conociera con anterioridad al nuevo alumno de la escuela Furinkan, y la familiaridad, o más bien, la manera en la que se trataban; causó un ambiente demasiado sospechoso. Por un lado, las amigas de Akane le preguntaban todos los datos que sabía ella sobre Hotato; él, por su parte, lidiaba con el resto de muchachas que se "trepaban por los muros" para conocerle.

En aquel momento hizo su aparición Kuno ("para todo aquel que se le hacía rara su ausencia"), quitando del paso a toda la gente que limitaba su acceso al codiciado salón. Al llegar al epicentro de la situación, se precipita hacia Akane con su acostumbrado recelo y poesía:

-¡AHHHH mi bella y amada Akane!, ¿acaso es cierto lo que he alcanzado a escuchar?, alguien más, aparte de mí, ha osado tocar tu mano sin mi consentimiento, dime, ¿!quién ha sido!

-Él—dice Hiroshi apuntando al buscado.

En ese momento todos guardan silencio. Hotaro mira a todos lados como preguntándose: ¿qué pasa, quién es él? Pero no dice nada (de todas formas no hace falta), de inmediato Kuno se aproxima a Hotaro con mirada desafiante y dice:

-¡Cómo te atreves!, dime ¿quién eres?

-Bueno, mi nombre es…—pero no pudo decir más, pues es interrumpido por la fastuosa presentación de Kuno

-Espera, ¿pretendes presentarte primero?, ¡HA! Pero veo que no me conoces. Para ti soy el magnífico capitán de equipo de Kendo, el más guapo y admirado estudiante, el Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan, Kuno Tatewaki.

Nadie dijo nada, todos ya estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento "típico" de Kuno; pero la sensación provocada por tanta parafernalia en una presentación se reflejó en la expresión de incógnita de Hotaro (y la de cualquiera); sin más Hotaro prosiguió.

-Ehhh…, mucho gusto—dijo esto extendiendo su mano derecha como solía al saludar a cualquier persona (hombre) que llegaba a conocer—mi nombre es Hotaro Miyamoto.

Kuno miró de reojo la mano de Hotaro, la desconfianza típica de sus cerrados pensamientos impidió que respondiera al saludo. Entre tanto, Akane se interpuso en el silencio y el desplante.

-Bien, ya se presentaron, Señor Miyamoto, ¿puede acompañarme un momento?—dice tomándole del brazo y con una mirada de súplica y complicidad.

-Claro…—no alcanza a continuar cuando ya se ve fuera del salón.

Si hasta entonces era raro todo lo que sucedía, esto sí que lo hizo más raro; Kuno trató de seguir a Hotaro y Akane, pero la multitud se agolpó en la entrada y no le dejaron salir. Ranma por su parte no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ver, pero la actitud de Akane lo dejó frío: ¿acaso él se estaba preocupando más de lo debido?, era solo un extranjero que quería ser amable, nada más. Pero eso no le agradaba, es más, le molestaba en sobremanera. Sin embargo, ante toda la confusión del momento y la cantidad de espectadores presentes, no era posible una reacción de esas que eran de su costumbre. Ahora, Akane había huido del salón con Hotaro, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pretende decirle o hacer? Mucho pasó por la cabeza del joven de coleta, mucho y no muy bueno, por cierto. La ira lo invadió, la zozobra del desconcierto lo arrinconaba, estaba ahogado en algo muy particular que pretendía no sentir muy a menudo: celos.

Se hizo paso entre la multitud y rápidamente salió del salón, iba en busca de los fugitivos.

* * *

Después de mucho correr pero en total silencio, Akane y Hotaro llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio, tendrían poco tiempo para conversar antes de que los encontraran. Akane respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se sostenía medio-agachada de las rodillas, su agitación no se debía del todo a la maratón desde el salón, sino a lo acontecido anteriormente. Hotaro sólo le miraba con suma intriga, mientras regulaba su respiración no tardándose mucho. A su alrededor todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos pájaros que se encontraban algo animados esta mañana, pero no haciendo un ruido escandaloso, sino que de dulce melodía era su trino. Akane decidió romper el silencio luego de recuperarse:

-Disculpe a mis compañeros por favor, Señor Miyamoto. Son algo "efusivos" con los nuevos alumnos—dijo enderezando su postura pero con la cabeza baja.

-No se preocupe, no hay problema. —contesta con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Pero, no entiendo—continúo Akane subiendo su mirada—por qué exactamente ha venido a Furinkan, ¿en serio quiere usted aprender más de Japón de esta forma?

Akane lo miraba con total preocupación, al parecer no era de su agrado lo que Hotaro había hecho, él así lo sintió y de inmediato se apresuró a decir:

-Perdóneme, Señorita Tendo, no quise indisponerla con sus compañeros, yo sólo quería verla de nuevo y aprovechar más mi estancia en ésta ciudad, pero no debí hacer eso sin consultarle primero. Por favor, discúlpeme.

Y así como Akane lo hizo la última vez que se vieron, Hotaro dijo esto con una reverencia. Y ésta, viendo la actitud de arrepentimiento del joven, en igual prisa contestó:

-No, no es su culpa, bueno…, lo importante es que… no vuelva a hacer lo de hace un rato—dijo esto último mirando hacia su derecha con cabeza baja.

-¿Lo de hace un rato?—indaga Hotaro—regresando a su postura original.

-Bueno… lo del… beso en la mano. No es necesario que me salude de esa forma, Señor Miyamoto—finalizó aún con la cabeza baja.

Hotaro comprendió de inmediato, había avergonzado a Akane frente a sus compañeras y compañeros con ese saludo. Él estaba acostumbrado a saludar a una linda dama de esa manera, pero ahora entendía que no podía hacer eso en todo lugar.

El joven extranjero aprendió a saludar así en Francia, pasó allí el invierno de hace 2 años y tomó esta forma de saludar como propia, y durante esos 2 últimos años no había sido un problema, es más, lo adecuó a su rutinario saludo porque funcionaba muy bien con las mujeres y nunca le faltaba una buena cita a comer o a bailar con este método. Hotaro no se consideraba un _casanova_ pero le encantaba buscar entre las opciones a la que sería la mujer de su vida.

-Entiendo, y de nuevo le pido perdón por mi atrevimiento. Es solo costumbre, pero no volverá a pasar.

-Bien, yo… es solo que todos…

-No se moleste en explicarme, creo que sus compañeros lo ilustraron todo. También creo que no fue muy acertado buscarla aquí, de modo que, será mejor que me retire de la escuela y así no causarle más problemas futuros.

-NO—dijo inmediatamente Akane—…no es necesario, debió… ser dispendioso para usted encontrar cupo en esta escuela un fin de semana, además…, no tiene que hacerlo… por mí, yo estaré bien, en serio.

-¿Está segura?, por mi no habría ningún problema Señorita Tendo, yo comprenderé si usted…

-Estoy segura, incluso tiene mucho sentido que usted quiera aprender más de Japón de esta manera.

Horaro la vio con una gran confianza, como agradeciéndole su amable gesto. Akane sólo sostenía una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero la preocupación le ganaba.

-Esta bien, como usted diga. Será un gusto ser su compañero de clases por estos días, Señorita Tendo.

* * *

Ranma se había apresurado lo suficiente en seguirle los pasos a los fugitivos, sin poder dejar de lado sus interpretaciones acerca de lo ocurrido, además de juntar lo que había sucedido con ellos hace dos días en la mañana: su encuentro fortuito, el desayuno, lo bien que habló ella de él ante la familia… ahora ella estaba con él, ¿quién sabe en dónde, quién sabe haciendo qué?…_×,_ las tantas vueltas que le dio su cabeza al asunto seguramente lo marearon un poco, pero no lo suficiente para evitar encontrarlos justo cuando Hotaro acababa de decir: "(…)creo que no fue muy acertado buscarla aquí, de modo que, será mejor que me retire de la escuela y así no causarle más problemas futuros…"

Ranma guardó silencio mientras ellos hablaban, por primera vez no reaccionaría como lo hacía generalmente (inventando alguna excusa para alejar al que estuviese al lado de Akane). Él quería entender por qué ella se comportaba así, y más que eso, deseaba saber qué quería él con ella. Pero cuando vio el interés que Akane mostró ante la decisión de irse de parte de Hotaro, sin duda no le gustó.

¿Qué pretende?, ¿por qué se muestra tan atenta con él? pensaba, y mientras pensaba su sangre hervía de celos, era uno de esos sentimientos que ciertamente a él le molestaban, que había tenido que mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo, pero sin éxito algunas veces; esos incómodos celos eran los que ahora estaban a punto de hacerlo explotar en rabia.

En ese momento la conversación terminó, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Akane parecía estar absorta en algún detalle del suelo, mientras Hotaro tan solo le veía en silencio. En ello pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pero para los "tres" fue mucho más que eso. Al final, tan exquisito y, a la vez, tedioso momento vino a arruinarse no por la mano de Ranma, que evidentemente estaba a punto de hacerlo según la pronunciada dilatación de una vena en el área frontal de su cabeza; sino por la bandada de chicos del equipo de Fútbol Soccer de la escuela, quienes iban a jugar un partido aprovechando el descanso del almuerzo.

Todos se dirigían a la cancha junto al gimnasio en una estricta formación de trote, eran tan solo 8, pero eso no impediría su espíritu deportivo. Al pasar cerca de los "tres silenciosos", el equipo se percató de la presencia de su AS bajo la manga en el techo del gimnasio.

-¡Hey Ranma!, hola, ¿quieres jugar?—gritó a viva voz el mediocampista del equipo.

-RANMA— Akane susurra mientras se deja llevar por la dirección de la mirada de los jugadores hacia el techo del gimnasio, y fijándose en el fisgón, su aura comenzó a crecer.

En una ágil y la vez torpe movimiento, Ranma bajó del techo de un salto para quedar en medio de los dos bandos, Akane y Hotaro por un lado y los jugadores por el otro, y en un muy improvisado entusiasmo futbolístico él aceptó de inmediato la oferta de sus compañeros.

-¡CHICOS!, claro que jugaré con ustedes, será un placer— y que bueno, tengo mucha rabia que descargar —pensó al final, enganchándose del hombro de uno de ellos y dirigiéndose a la cancha.

Akane aún seguía enojada, pero no pudo revelarse ante Ranma con todos ellos presentes, Hotaro veía a Akane con incógnita.

-Esperen un momento, aún nos falta un jugador—dijo el arquero, después de contar al equipo.

-Y qué haremos, ¿dónde estarán Hiroshi o Daisuke?—comenta un defensa.

-No lo sé, pero que un equipo quede con 5 y el otro con 4 no es justo—añade el arquero.

-Oye—interviene el mediocampista dirigiéndose a Hotaro—tu eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Ehhh… si, soy yo—responde saliendo de su trance.

-¿Sabes jugar Fútbol Soccer?

-Si, por supuesto—contesta con una sonrisa entre confiado y optimista.

-Entonces qué esperas, ven a jugar con nosotros, así seremos 10—afirma el arquero quien le hace una seña para que se acerque al campo de juego.

Hotaro se sintió animado, por fin era tratado como un igual y no como la última maravilla del mundo, retomando el modo en que lo habían hecho sentir los alumnos hace unos minutos en el salón. Así que rápidamente se fue a la cancha de juego no sin antes…:

-Señorita Tendo, que le parece si ve el partido, me encantaría que estuviese presente.

-Ahhh—alcanzó a mascullar debido a lo que sucedía, la rabia con Ranma desapareció al instante, y la buena disposición del joven extranjero al invitarla a ver el juego la hizo sentir… bien…, no lo supo definir en ese momento, pero se arriesgó a decir—bueno, ¿por qué no?—y con una sonrisa finalizó su intervención.

Así los dos fueron al campo donde los chicos ya estaban listos para iniciar. Akane se sentó en un buen lugar, cerca de un árbol donde los rayos de ese brillante sol no le segarían la vista, además que, sabiendo que pronto llegaría una multitud para ver el partido, lo mejor era hacerse de un buen lugar para no tener distracciones. Hotaro, por su parte, se quitó su chaqueta para evitar que se ensuciara, pero a riesgo de dejarla en el suelo le pidió a Akane que la cuidase:

-¿Señorita Tendo, podría cuidar de mi chaqueta mientras termina el partido?—dijo inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, no hay problema—contesta con la misma sonrisa tomando la chaqueta.

-Gracias.

Mientras tanto, Ranma no cabía de la ira, vió desde el campo cómo ese sujeto se acercaba a Akane, de qué forma le dio su chaqueta y cómo ella la recibió demasiado contenta, de modo que decidió intervenir.

-¡Oye extranjero, ven rápido, no tenemos todo el día!—gritó con un severo tono disconforme.

Hotaro alzó su mirada y enderezó su postura hacia la dirección de donde provenía la desagradable voz. Sin dejar de mirarle arremangó su camisa poco más arriba de sus codos y dobló ligeramente las botas de sus pantalones para que no se estropearan, luego tan solo se acercó al equipo donde vio que faltaba uno, el equipo contrario de Ranma; todo esto sin denotar ninguna clase de emoción.

Nadie opinó al respecto, simplemente se limitaron a observar el comportamiento de aquel muchacho; incluso Akane no tuvo otra reacción, le sorprendió pero no le causó temor, y mientras trataba de encontrar el nombre del sentimiento o emoción derivado de aquella extraña mirada, le siguió con la vista hasta que él se ubicó en su lugar.

Ranma no le dio importancia al suceso, solo pensaba en que odiaba la idea de tener que jugar contra él. Sin embargo, esta era su oportunidad, si lograba dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos (que sin duda no tardaban en llegar) entonces la popularidad recién adquirida del nuevo alumno se esfumaría para siempre. Ranma era muy bueno en los deportes (eso ya lo sabemos bien) y el Fútbol Soocer era uno de sus favoritos. Le consideraban un "crack" y siempre era la manzana de la discordia a la hora de la repartición de equipos, así que no habría duda que él le daría una lección a Hotaro sobre cómo se debe jugar el Fútbol, (ayudado por su técnica de Combate Libre, claro).

Ya estaban prestos a dar comienzo al encuentro, el árbitro, que era un chico del salón de Kuno, ya había llegado, y con él, un tumulto de alumnos que, al ver que el chico nuevo también jugaría, se agolparon alrededor de la cancha para ver el partido.

Hotaro tomó el lugar de lateral derecho, Ranma tomó el lateral izquierdo (premeditadamente), y comenzó el juego. Todos empezaron a gritar y lanzar porras a sus equipos, pero las chicas el día de hoy apoyaban a Hotaro.

* * *

El encuentro fue muy reñido los primeros minutos, ningunos de los equipos lograba acercarse al arco contrario y eso estaba empezando a aburrir a los espectadores, entonces Ranma sacó a relucir su magia; tomó el esférico y esquivó fácilmente al mediocampitista contrario, veía el arco muy cerca a pesar de los defensas, así que se atrevió a lanzar un potente tiro al travesaño izquierdo imposible para el arquero sabiendo que sería gol; sin embargo, no contaba con la afortunada intervención de Hotaro, quien prácticamente voló para despejar del área la pelota con una patada enviándola a un saque de banda derecho. Ante tal hazaña todos se levantaron vitoreando el nombre de Hotaro, todos incluyendo a Akane, quien aunque deseaba que Ranma marcara tan excepcional gol no pudo evitar sentir admiración por la heroica salvada. Ranma se enervó aún más, ese chico solo le causaba problemas, pero aún esto no terminaba.

El segundo intento de gol provino del equipo de Hotaro, el arquero hizo el saque para su defensa, quien al ver descubierto al extranjero se la lanzó. Éste, al tener la pelota no lo dudó y se aventuró a la portería contraria; pero Ranma ya estaba listo para enfrentarlo y robarle el balón. Ante este encuentro todos dejaron de hacer ruido, las respiraciones cesaron y las miradas se clavaron en el fabuloso choque de titanes que se avecinaba, pero Hotaro no quiso perder tiempo haciendo un show con Ranma, así que, al llegar al punto 0 él hizo dos o tres gambetas para confundir a Ranma y con un globito de estilo mundialista logró burlarlo. Al evadirlo parecía que su gol se aproximaba, mas decidió pasar el esférico a un compañero que estaba al otro costado de la cancha para engañar al arquero y éste la hundió en la red.

Todos estaban atónitos, levemente infartados y sumamente asombrados al ver el despliegue de habilidad del recién llegado, el cual celebró con sus compañeros la anotación. Y después de unos segundos las tribunas se levantaron gritando y alabando el gol y más que el gol, la hazaña del americano. Los chicos saltaban sin cesar y las chicas gritaban el nombre de Hotaro a los cuatro vientos. Muchos de los alumnos de Furinkan que sencillamente no eran amantes del Fútbol hoy hicieron una excepción, pues este era un encuentro para "alquilar balcón".

El equipo de Ranma se lamentaba, pero él estaba ya fuera de casillas, se negaba la sola idea de que ese sujeto fuese mejor que él, esto hizo que su juego en los próximos minutos fuese más rudo y poco eficiente. Akane, quien estaba asombrada por las maniobras de Hotaro, no podía obviar notar a un Ranma cada vez más enérgico y desconcentrado. Faltando 20 minutos para finalizar el partido, el chico de coleta y dueño de una profunda ira tuvo en sus pies el balón, sin pensarlo se deshizo de él en un tiro con pierna derecha que quemó en los dedos del arquero contrario y desembocó en la anotación para su equipo, nadie se atrevió a interponerse a ese disparo, tal acción sería suicidio. Su equipo celebró al igual que la tribuna que cada vez era más grande, incluso el Director se encontraba allí.

Pasaron 15 minutos de constantes llegadas a los arcos contrarios pero sin resultados y, entre el pensar de muchos con que nada más pasaría y quedarían empatados, se provocó un tiro de esquina a favor del equipo de Hotaro. Este estaba en el centro del área chica, Ranma le cubría muy bien. El saque se efectuó, un defensa logró desviar el balón con su cabeza, pero éste seguía en el aire dentro del área esperando al siguiente receptor. Ranma, quien había perdido la referencia de Hotaro estando más preocupado por recuperar el esférico, saltó para tratar de controlarlo con su cabeza, con tan mala suerte que vio a Hotaro ya en el aire a punto de hacer una chilena, y a pesar de su intento por detenerlo, no pudo más que ver al balón dirigirse con óptima fuerza y precisión a la esquina izquierda del arco declarando el 2 a 1.

La emoción se apropió de toda la escuela que estaba impactada por esa magnífica acción del estadounidense, sus compañeros lo felicitaban sin duda y celebraban frente a la tribuna un espléndido gol. Ranma estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no podía creerlo aún, por su culpa ese sujeto había anotado, perdió su referencia y le dejó libre para hacer una jugada de ensueño, fue vencido de nuevo. Akane no tuvo tiempo de festejar con los demás, se limitó a ver a Ranma en esas condiciones.

El juego continuó pero ya estaba descrito el resultado y el pitazo del árbitro le dio fin al encuentro.

* * *

Hotaro fue sacado de la cancha en hombros por sus compañeros y seguido por cientos de chicas que estaban alucinando con la estrella. Hotaro pidió ser bajado justo al llegar donde Akane, la cual aún no dejaba de ver a Ranma.

-Señorita Tendo, gracias por cuidar de mi chaqueta, espero le haya gustado el juego—dice agachándose para tomar su chaqueta e invitar a Akane a levantarse. Ésta le dio su chaqueta y tomando su mano se levantó.

-Ehhh, sí, por nada, buen juego Señor Miyamoto—responde no con muchas ganas pero tratando de verse feliz por él.

-Por favor, llámeme Hotaro, me hace sentir algo viejo eso de "Señor"—continúa con una sonrisa.

Akane planeaba una respuesta cunado el teléfono celular de Hotaro suena a través de su chaqueta. Este rápidamente lo saca mirando quién lo llama. Pide una disculpa a los presentes y se aleja un poco para contestar.

- Bonjour Cristine, m'indiquent ce ¿qui se produit?* —dice con una notable alegría de hablar con esa persona, distante desde hace dos años en París, luego de un silencio responde—¿Gorinski?, wow, comunicate svp à moi* —revela asombro; era un sujeto con el cual no hablaba en mucho tiempo—bien, grâce à l'appel, prend soin de toi, au revoir*.—deja de hablar con ella para pasar con este hombre de Rusia— Gorinski, время, не слыша Вас, ¿как Вы были?* —espera la respuesta y una petición—¿когда? ... ага ... так что в течение 2 недель, то мы можем встретиться в вашем доме, если вы желаете* —dice esto último mirando a Akane, quien, como todos, está muy atenta a la conversación aunque no la entienda— да, хорошо, что мы были, что у вас хороший день, приветствую Katrinka, рассказать вам, что когда речь идет возьму хороший подарок ему, ничего, до свидания*.—y cuelga. (VER TRADUCCIÓN AL FINAL).

Hotaro sonríe y guarda su celular, y simplemente comenta:

-mmm… y bien, ¿en qué íbamos?—dirigiéndose de nuevo a todos.

Las chicas se abalanzan de inmediato hacia él.

-¡Sabes francés!—dice una.

-¡Y también ruso!—afirma otra

-¡Eres increíble!—opina una más y con ella cientos de comentarios y halagos para el chico que trata de responder sin éxito aparente.

Pero para alivio de Hotaro, los chicos del equipo lo sacan de ese alboroto con la excusa de celebrar la victoria en otro lado, él acepta encantado y se aleja disculpándose con todas.

Mientras ellas, decepcionadas, siguen comentando acerca de él con euforia y emoción; Akane ve que Ranma se aleja silenciosamente de la cancha, volteando en la esquina del gimnasio, así que le sigue. Hotaro, quien no la había perdido de vista, a pesar de haberse ido con los muchachos, se extraña al verla irse tan rápido. Uno de los chicos del equipo lo ve y le dice:

-No me digas que estás interesado en Akane Tendo.

Otro agrega:

-No eres el único, pero esa chica está prohibida para todos.

-¿Prohibida?—pregunta Hotaro, poniendo su atención en ellos.

-Sí—continúa el último chico—ella es la prometida de Ranma Saótome, que suertudo es él.

Esto deja frío a Hotaro, su mundo desaparece inmediatamente con esa noticia, × ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA, pero ¿cómo? × piensa, y mientras piensa, muchas ilusiones que él ya había fabricado se difuminan, tal como su vista en aquella chica que se pierde tras la esquina del gimnasio.

**

* * *

**

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bien, aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Espero les agrade. Gracias a todos los lectores por los buenos comentarios que he recibido de ésta historia.

_Aclaración: _la traducción de la conversación al francés y al ruso, encontrada en este capítulo, se hizo por Internet, así que no es segura la buena redacción del mismo.

Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a: sanyayita(arroba)gmail . com

ATT: Sanyayita

1 La mayoría de los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

TRADUCCIÓN

*Hola Cristine, dime ¿qué sucede?

*¿Gorinski?, cielos, pásamelo por favor.

*Bien, gracias por comunicarlo, cuídate, adiós.

*Gorinski, tiempo sin oírte, ¿cómo has estado?

*¿Cuándo?... eh… que tal en 2 semanas, podemos reunirnos en tu casa, si lo deseas.

*Si, bien, entonces así quedamos, que tengas un buen día, saludos a Katrinka, dile que cuando vaya le llevaré un buen regalo, ok, adiós.


	4. CAP 4 COMPROMETIDA, PERO NO CASADA

**CAPÍTULO 4: COMPROMETIDA, PERO NO CASADA.**

* * *

_La mayoría de los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

Especificaciones: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos:

_×× Pensamientos de los personajes._

_( ) Intervenciones de la autora._

" " _Aclaraciones o ironías._

* * *

ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA, ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA…, se repetía una y otra vez. Pero por mucho que retumbara esa idea en su mente no podía entenderla.

Hotaro estaba absorto, la celebración de los chicos en el patio central de la escuela comenzó, pero para él no era nada, su ausencia mental de la fiesta la notó uno de ellos:

-¡Hey, Miyamoto!, ¿qué sucede?, ven a celebrar, la victoria también es tuya—comentó un feliz defensa.

-Eh…, no, no tengo muchas ganas—alcanzó a responder saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Oye, no seas aguafiestas, mira, las chicas vinieron para saludarte, te están buscando—y mientras decía esto señalaba hacia un lado a las nombradas, quienes miraban a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la nueva estrella de Fútbol.

-Escucha, tengo un asunto que atender por la llamada que recibí hace un momento, ¿podrías disculparme con todos?—dice en modo de súplica, para esquivar la invitación.

-Vaya, pero si la fiesta prácticamente es por ti y tu te vas—trata de convencerlo, pero la cara de Hotaro hacía ver que no cambiaría de opinión—, bueno, como quieras, tú te lo pierdes—y haciendo un ademán de despedida se unió de nuevo a sus compañeros, los cuales reían a todo pulmón.

Hotaro se fue de la vista de todos en silencio, el partido y todo lo referente a él se esfumó; se sentía como si le hubiese caído el mundo encima, una dura carga que se notaba en su andar. Pasó al área de salones del segundo piso y allí se quedó recostado en el marco de uno de los grandes ventanales que dan vista al exterior, mirando hacia un punto perdido del cielo.

ELLA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA, volvía a repetirse; la sola idea le parecía absurda, ¿cómo era posible que una chica tan joven ya estuviese comprometida?

Pero esa absurda idea tomó forma y algo de lógica al notar en qué país se encontraba. No es que Japón se caracterice porque todos sus matrimonios sean arreglados, pero era normal hasta cierto tiempo que esto sucediera en algunas familias. Sin embargo, no creía que aún se siguiera practicando ésta tradición, y que aquella chica estuviese en esa situación.

Al entender eso suspiró muy profundo y espiró fuerte, sacando casi por completo el aire (que era posible sacar) de sus pulmones, sintiendo un vacío poco grato. Llenó de aire su pecho después de unos segundos, como tratando de darse vida y esconder ese raro vacío. Entonces pasó su mano izquierda por su cabeza y encontró el rastro de los tres puntos que le fueron colocados tan solo hace dos días. No fueron notados por nadie, puesto que él ya se había quitado la gasa y su cabello cubría perfectamente la herida. Y mientras recorría cada punto con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio, recordó cómo la conoció.

De inmediato rememoró su conversación en el desayuno y antes de dejarla en su casa, pero en ningún momento ella había hablado algo de un compromiso, ni de la existencia de un novio, o pretendiente, nada; no se tocó el tema. Se preguntó si habría sido una broma de su compañero del partido, o si solamente ella no quiso comentarlo. Tanto y todo revoloteaba en su cabeza pero con pocas respuestas.

Luego pensó en Ranma, en ese detestable sujeto al cual tuvo que enfrentar en el partido, notó que era muy bueno en los deportes, el gol que marcó y su desempeño en el juego lo demostraron. Se formó una idea de él como alguien arrogante y pretencioso, con mucha confianza en sí mismo y en lo que podía hacer, pero algo bocón, sin duda. No podía imaginar como alguien como él podría estar al lado de aquella dulce joven que llamó su atención con un buzón.

Tal conclusión lo hizo sonreír, ese encuentro tan poco usual repercutió grandemente en él, tanto, que ahora estaba inscrito en una escuela japonesa y repitiendo el mismo grado que ya hace algún tiempo había pasado.

Le costó trabajo convencer al director en un domingo sobre su ingreso; claro que el dinero ayudó un poco (por no decir que fue un soborno). Todo por volverla a ver, todo por intentar algo que ahora se desvanecía en sus manos.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la escuela, que anunciaba el regreso a las 3 últimas horas de clase.

* * *

Ranma se había ido a la azotea de la escuela, un lugar que solía frecuentar cuando no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, o cuando quería almorzar a solas. Sentado de espaldas a la reja que ponía fin a un costado de la azotea, él se limitaba al suelo; pero no lo miraba realmente, lo que había acontecido lo mortificaba en exceso.

Fue un simple partido de Fútbol, pero también era un duelo, un duelo que quiso ganar pero no pudo; la destreza del extranjero solo lo hizo quedar mal frente a todos. Su honor estaba en el piso; puede que no haya sido humillado en su estilo de Combate Libre, pero sin duda había perdido en un campo donde nunca creyó ser derrotado. Cualquier persona tan solo hubiese admitido su derrota, esperando volver a enfrentar a su verdugo para la revancha, sin hacer tanto aspaviento.

Pero Ranma no es como cualquiera, es un hombre sumamente orgulloso en sus duelos y combates, nunca ha perdido uno (según él); y si en dado caso así sucedía, hacía lo que fuese necesario e incluso más para ganar a la próxima oportunidad. Y en este momento en eso pensaba, en cómo vencer a su nuevo rival.

Trató de recordar cada despliegue de habilidad de Hotaro, como fue capaz de liberarse tan fácil de su marcación y aquella chilena que, no podía negar, había sido perfecta. Muchas conjeturas realizó en su mente, pero la que no pudo hacer fue la referente a la actitud de Akane. La vio apoyar en una ocasión a Hotaro, parecía que estaba de su lado, además de todo lo anterior que confirmaba sus sospechas, raras pero fatigantes sospechas.

Y entre tantos pensamientos Akane apareció, abrió la puerta que da a la azotea lentamente, algo le decía que su obrar en ese momento debía ser cauteloso. Se aproximó a un Ranma cabizbajo que no levantó su mirada cuando ella:

-Ranma—soltó en un hilo de voz suficientemente fuerte para que fuese audible.

-¿Qué quieres?, si vienes a hablar de lo bien que jugó tu "amiguito", no me importa, por mí puedes volver con él—rápidamente respondió, subiendo su mirada de total enojo y enfatizando sarcásticamente en "amiguito".

-¿Pero qué dices?, yo no vine a hablar de Hotaro, además ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HABLAS ASÍ, EH!—grita al mismo tono, olvidando las palabras que había meditado antes de subir a la azotea.

-¡HA!, pues de que más va a ser, deberás estar contenta por tu nuevo amiguito, parece que es muy popular ahora—comenta con un sarcasmo molesto e irritante, dibujando tenuemente lo que Akane percibió de inmediato.

-¡Ya se lo que pasa! Estas celoso de él ¿verdad?—afirma la interrogación con una mirada de complicidad.

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ, CELOSO?, ¡HA!—desvía la hasta entonces mirada amenazadora hacia un lado con ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

-Si, estás celoso porque él te venció en el partido, por eso estás molesto, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas, eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, es solo un juego, y nada más—fingía—además—agrega para salvaguardar lo poco que le queda a su convencido orgullo—pude haberlo vencido en cualquier momento, pero dejé que ganara para que… se adaptara más fácilmente a la escuela. Es nuevo y extranjero, debe ser duro para él, ¿no crees?—concluye, y por su intervención merecería un Oscar o una areola de ángel, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

-Ah… claro. Conmigo no tienes que fingir Ranma, acepta que te irritó que él te hiciera perder brillo en el partido. Incluso podría afirmar que en este momento estás pensando en cómo enfrentarlo nuevamente, ¿o me equivoco?— jaque-mate.

Se encontró entonces entre la espada y la pared, la chica que lo veía atenta y con una sonrisa maquiavélica pero certera, le había demostrado que lo conocía, y muy bien. No podría mentirle, nunca ha podido del todo. Pero para su fortuna la campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando el regreso a clase y, la postergación de esa incómoda conversación.

* * *

Nabiki parecía pensativa, sentada en su lugar dentro de la clase escribía con menuda precisión en su cuaderno de notas. Cualquiera diría que es una estudiante muy aplicada, pero seguramente ni siquiera estaba oyendo las palabras del profesor de física. De pronto paró, puso su lápiz con el lado del borrador en su boca, mirando hacia el tablero. Vaciló un momento y terminó escribiendo algo más. Triunfante, dejó el lápiz en su escritorio y con radiante sonrisa se dispuso a regresar a la clase, segura de su próximo paso.

* * *

El ambiente era pesado, las miradas se sentían hostigantes dentro del salón, solo faltaba poco más de una hora para terminar el día de escuela pero ya era insoportable estar allí. Ranma, que para esta hora estaría dormido en su escritorio, sostenía su cara con la mano izquierda apoyada en la mesa y en la otra mano sostenía su lápiz con el cual jugaba nerviosamente. Su rostro era de notable enfado y sus ojos alternaban su vista entre el extranjero y Akane, la cual fingía de manera espléndida prestar atención a las anotaciones del tablero.

Hotaro no escuchaba ni una palabra de la maestra, la clase de trigonometría de hoy ya era bastante conocida por él, así que no merecía su interés. Se concentró en observar a Akane y también a Ranma. Parecía tratar de encontrar soluciones a su reciente dilema pero no lograba grandes avances.

La clase terminó como por obra y gracia del cielo, los estudiantes se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos para ir a su casa o con sus amigos a pasear. Las chicas se despidieron efusivamente de Hotaro, el cual les correspondió con una sonrisa maravillosa y una promesa de conversar con ellas luego. Eso molestó a Ranma, pero lo siguiente lo sacó de casillas:

-Quisiera preguntarle algo, Señorita Akane—se acerca Hotaro tímida pero firmemente a la aún desconcentrada Akane.

-Ah, dígame Señor Miyamoto— responde alertada, solo quedaban cuatro personas en el salón.

-No sé si sea el momento indicado, pero quería saber si su propuesta sigue en pie.

-¿Propuesta?

- ¿Propuesta?—se pregunta mentalmente Ranma, el cual prestaba total atención.

-Si, la invitación a conocer su casa, ¿recuerda?, quisiera aprovechar esta tarde para visitarla, puesto que estaré poco tiempo en la ciudad—comenta con una segura sonrisa.

-Ah… la invitación, claro—dice aliviada, aunque no sabe por qué.

En ese instante la atención gira hacia una peculiar chica de espátula, la cual le habla en notorio entusiasmo a Ranma.

-Entonces vendrás hoy a mi restaurante Ranma, te prepararé tu Okonomayaki* favorito—comenta con fuerte voz premeditada.

-Eh…, bueno, yo.

Normalmente él inventaría alguna excusa para liberarse de ese predicamento, y de antemano, un mazazo de Akane; pero este era un día inusual y hoy quería "sacarse la espinita" tomando revancha. Mira a la otra pareja del salón y sin pensarlo demasiado toma una decisión.

-Por supuesto Ukío, me encantaría ir contigo—finaliza su forzosa y egocéntrica respuesta, tomando de la mano a Ukío queriendo salir del salón—vamos, qué esperas, ya es tarde.

-Claro Ran-chan, vamos—dice una contenta y sorprendida Ukío, quien no cree su fortuna.

Sorprendida también está Akane, quien ante la infantil motivación de Ranma accede a entrar en su juego, hablando a viva voz:

-¡Sí!, sigue en pie, si lo desea podemos ir ¡ahora mismo!, estoy segura que mi familia estará encantada de conocerlo—finaliza con una creída sonrisa.

-Bien, es fantástico—atina a responder notando el cambio de humor de ella.

-Ok, entonces, qué esperamos, vamos—afirma tomándolo de la mano y saliendo antes que la segunda pareja.

* * *

El camino a la casa de los Tendo fue normal, un poco silenciosos, pero normal. Hotaro pensaba en cada palabra que debía decir en unos momentos, sin duda la familia de la hermosa chica que estaba a su lado seria muy tradicionalista, y no permitiría que él se acercara demasiado si percibían una mala intención de su parte. Además, estaba el hecho del compromiso que ella tenia con… "ESE", como solía denominar recientemente al culpable directo de su diminuta pérdida de confianza.

Entonces decidió dejar fluir las cosas sin demostrar mayores intenciones que las de un buen amigo, mientras tanto.

Akane solo se limitaba a caminar, en su mente pasaba todo lo acontecido en el día, pero se detuvo fríamente en lo de hace un par de minutos:

- Ese Ranma, como se atreve, que se vaya con Ukío si quiere, a mí… no me importa… ¡AH, como lo odio!

Su cara denotó una expresión de disgusto por el gesto fruncido de su frente, eso lo notó su acompañante:

-¿Pasa algo señorita Akane?—él pregunta con peculiaridad.

-Eh…, nada, nada— sonríe nerviosa y algo despistada al verse descubierta, pero no tuvo que dar mayores explicaciones, gracias a que ya habían llegado a su casa.

* * *

Al entrar, Hotaro pudo fijarse en la fina construcción de la casa, en la fachada interior entre la primera y segunda puerta y la vista previa del jardín, que mostraban un esfuerzo concienzudo y esmerado en su mantenimiento.

Un gran árbol se levantaba a pocos metros de la puerta principal, frondoso y lleno de vida, pero del cual solo podía verse una parte de él desde esa perspectiva lateral. La antesala a la segunda puerta era simple pero agradable caracterizada ésta, como las demás y las ventanas, por paneles de papel corredizos, llamados Shoji, que cubrían de la vista de todos lo necesario. El empedrado del suelo consentía sus pies de una manera sutil mientras andaba, cosa que nunca había sentido de esa manera.

Al abrir la segunda puerta, Akane se adentró descalzando sus pies y dando su acostumbrado saludo: "¡Ya llegué!".

El joven extranjero estuvo presto a copiar los movimientos de su anfitriona, siguiendo a cabalidad el buen adagio que reza: "A la tierra donde fueres, haz lo que vieres".

Así que, quitándose sus zapatos, los dejó en la entrada para subir un pequeño escalón. En eso aparece la hermana mayor de Akane.

-Hola Akane, bienvenida, ¿cómo te fue hoy?—saluda con una sonrisa visiblemente alegre y ojos cerrados (pero debe ver algo, creo yo ^_^ ').

-Hola hermana, bien, gracias. —dijo esto con una sonrisa casi copiosa a la de su hermana, un cambio de ánimo bastante perceptible que no se liberó de la vista del invitado— mira, te presento al Señor Miyamoto, el joven extranjero del que te comenté el otro día, y que ahora es un compañero de escuela—comentó extendiendo su mano derecha para señalarlo.

-¡Oh!, así que es usted, que gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Kasumi Tendo—dice con una leve reverencia regresando a su punto y sin desvirtuar su carismática sonrisa.

-Ah…, mucho gusto Señorita Kasumi, mi nombre es Hotaro Miyamoto, es un placer conocerla—corresponde al saludo anteponiendo su mano derecha a su abdomen y agachando un poco su tronco, llevando su brazo izquierdo a la zona lumbar, de una forma cortés.

Hotaro se dio cuenta de la postura inconfundible de los nobles medioevos que adoptó en ese momento, se extrañó al tiempo pues nunca lo había hecho antes, pero la gracia mostrada por la mayor de los Tendo tan solo en el saludo le impulsaba a comportarse así.

Entonces, de las escaleras venía bajando la segunda en edad, vestida con su tradicional overol verde y camisa amarilla con rojo de mangas largas y franjas horizontales. Se detuvo próxima a bajar el antepenúltimo escalón al ver al joven extranjero.

-Eres tú, el chico de América—dijo con un sutil tono de asombro, disfrazado en uno de sarcasmo y firmeza, sin ser insultante— ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

-Viene a comer con nosotros, he prometido mostrarle la casa, pues se ha emocionado mucho al verla—respondió Akane.

-Pues bueno—intervino una voz profunda y masculina proveniente del comedor que entraba al hall—si desea conocer mi casa con gusto yo se la mostraré—finalizó el Señor Tendo, el cual se acercó sublimemente al joven para examinarle como un aparente observador pero el recelo se el notaba a cada centímetro de su mirada.

-Eh, es usted muy amable Señor…

-Tendo, Shoun Tendo, joven, soy el padre de Akane.

* * *

El olor era agradable, solo estaban allí un par de clientes que ya iban a terminar de comer. La dueña de este famoso y próspero restaurante se veía notablemente feliz preparando lo que parecía ser un pan japonés especial. Durante los últimos meses Ukío, la última descendiente de ese legendario arte de cocina de panes japoneses (sé que tiene un nombre específico pero no lo recuerdo) había tenido un duro trabajo. La extensión de sus deliciosos panes y las recomendaciones de los afortunados clientes quienes podían degustar alguna de estas exquisiteces, le daba a su estilo marcial un renombre sin precedentes.

Ukío estuvo algún tiempo fuera de Nérima, pues para ella la clientela está primero y no escatima en gastos ni esfuerzos para llevar su negocio a cualquier lugar en donde haya gente con ganas de comer algo diferente. Sin duda, esta joven de tan solo 16 o 17 años era toda una empresaria, tenía un olfato para los negocios perfecto, y le daba muy buena rentabilidad. La "chica de la espátula" como la conocen la mayoría de las personas, en este momento vive sola en Nérima, aunque la herencia de su padre la ha llevado a conocer muchas ciudades y aldeas en donde sus platillos han sido la sensación. Debe decir que le ha costado sudor y lágrimas llegar hasta donde está ahora, y es que mantenerse sola es un trabajo difícil para una chica de su edad.

Pero la responsabilidad de esta espléndida joven choca con su fijado interés por conquistar a Ranma, su prometido. El que ahora, tan solo está en otro lugar, muy lejos de los comentarios que le hace nuestra reseñada, respondiendo con monosílabos sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Mira Ranma, aquí está, tal y como te gusta—dice Ukío con alegre voz.

-Eh… sí, gracias Ukío—responde con el mismo interés que el que demuestra un niño viendo caminar a un caracol. (Sé que no es una buena metáfora, pero ilustra un poco la metódica situación `_`)

-Ranma, ¿qué te pasa? Estás algo distante desde que llegamos, es más, desde que salimos de la escuela—indaga la joven con preocupación y sombrío recelo.

-Mmm, nada—contesta disponiéndose a probar su platillo especial, jugando con las verduras que flotan en la salsa de soya.

* * *

Al pasar al comedor Hotaro se encuentra con una hermosa vista hacia el jardín, donde alcanza a denotar en todo su esplendor lo grande que es el árbol que había visto antes desde la entrada. También fija su mirada en el delicado estanque donde nadaban tranquilos tres peces Koi, tradicionales en Japón. Es interrumpido por la voz de Shoun que lo regresa al comedor.

-Siéntese joven Miyamoto, y cuéntenos que lo trae por Japón y por esta ciudad—indaga con amabilidad pero con recelo igualmente.

-Pues bien—contestó sentándose como le había sido pedido—he venido aquí de vacaciones y para conocer una de las ciudades favoritas de mi padre.

-Su padre vivió aquí.

-Así es, él le tenía mucho cariño a esta ciudad y, ante su reciente deceso, resolví visitar esta ciudad.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Aquí tiene Señor Miyamoto—dice Kasumi al traerle una taza de té.

-Es muy amable, Señorita Kasumi.

Seguía admirado por el brillo especial que despedía la dulce Señorita Kasumi, la paz que transmitía en su cándida expresión lo hizo perderse por un momento, pero, regresando a la realidad, retomó su misión en aquella casa.

Por el jardín, aparentemente viniendo del baño, aparece un hombre de unos 40 años, con un semi-turbante en la cabeza y anteojos cristalinos.

-Hola tío Genma—le anunció Nabiki antes de que el resto lo notara.

-Pasa, ya te sirvo algo de té—continuó Kasumi.

-Gracias Kasumi—dijo seriamente.

Acercándose, se sentó justa al lado de su amigo Tendo con un ligero aire solemne. La cercanía del recién llegado al dueño de la casa le hizo ver a Hotaro que era un sujeto importante en la familia, pero por sus ropas y su aparente seriedad predijo que sería mucho más.

-Así que usted es Hotaro Miyamoto, ¡eh!—pronunció rompiendo el diminuto y a la vez largo silencio.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Y vienes a conocer la casa de mi amigo Tendo ¿verdad?—sigue cuestionando ésta vez rodeando a su amigo por el cuello, en fraternal muestra.

-Así es, la Señorita Akane fue muy gentil al invitarme a conocer esta preciosa casa y por ende a su espléndida familia—respondió casi igualando el tono con el cual hablaba Genma, pero con ostentoso acento.

-Mmmmm, ya veo.

Akane comenzaba a percibir un aura hostil entre los dos interlocutores, ignoraba el por qué, pero no quería permitir que esto continuara.

-Bien, creo que la comida tardará un poco, ¿verdad Kasumi?—preguntó a su hermana, la cual traía el té para Genma.

-Ah, sí, tardará un poco.

-Bueno, por qué no aprovechamos—dice llamando la atención del invitado—y recorremos la casa, para la hora de la cena ya habremos terminado.

-Claro, me parece una buena idea Señorita Akane—responde después del último sorbo de té un aliviado Hotaro, quien ya se estaba intimidando con la mirada acosadora del sujeto de turbante blanco.

-Yo los acompañaré—se apresuró a decir Shoun.

-Y yo también—confirmó Genma.

-No es necesario—dijo Akane—será un simple recorrido, no se molesten.

-Oh, pero yo quiero mostrarle mi casa al joven Miyamoto para contarle como fue construida desde el principio, verá Señor Miyamoto—se levanta y se acerca al nombrado con aire de guía de un museo—la historia de esta casa se remonta a los años de 1870, cuando estábamos en la Era Meijí—habla mientras hace levantar a Hotaro y lo comienza a llevar fuera del comedor—verá, en aquellos tiempos de la Restauración, y posteriores a ello, los primeros arquitectos de la ciudad de Nérima, que por esos tiempos hacía parte de Itabashi, eran muy habilidosos, y no solo ellos, sino los de todo el país, recuerdo que mi abuelo me contaba que por esa época construían las primeras líneas ferroviarias entre Tokio y Yokohama; decían que esa conexión traería múltiples beneficios para ambas ciudades, yo pienso que…— y así siguió por un buen tiempo, rememorando la historia japonesa desde la segunda mitad del siglo XIX hasta nuestros días, mostrándole cada rincón de su casa.

Hotaro prestaba atención a cada palabra, el Señor Shoun se comportaba como el abuelo de mil historias que él nunca tuvo. Genma hace ya bastante tiempo abandonó el recorrido, creo que lo veía venir conociendo a su mejor amigo. Por otro lado Akane y Nabiki, quienes les seguían, estaban más que aburridas por la clase de historia y lo que tanto tardó esto. No llevaban ni media casa vista cuando la cena ya casi estaba lista. Así que, en un ágil y pensado movimiento, Nabiki tomó a su padre y le llevó hacia el otro lado de la casa, con la excusa de preguntarle acerca de un objeto muy antiguo que había encontrado allí y que deseaba saber qué era. Le convenció que dejara que Akane le mostrara el resto de la casa a Hotaro antes de la cena, y así ellos dos se quedaron solos, para continuar con el recorrido que evidentemente se reduciría. Antes de irse, Nabiki les sonrió levemente.

* * *

_Akane y Hotaro iban riendo y caminando cogidos de la mano con singular alegría, mientras los vecinos les veían y decían:_

_-"Que bonita pareja hacen"._

_-"Sí es mucho mejor que la bella Akane esté con este apuesto caballero que con ese raro chico de coleta, ¿cómo se llamaba?,_

_-"Mmm… creo que comienza por R",_

_-"Sí, sí, es algo como… Ran… Raf… ma…"._

_-"¡Ah!, a quien le importa, esos dos se ven tan lindos, son la pareja del año"._

_- "¡SIIIIII!..."_

* * *

Su leve imaginación lo alteró tanto que dejó escapar un leve "¡NO!", respirando rápidamente. Había tomado una leve siesta de 15 minutos después de haber comido su pan, y Ukío permanecía intrigada por el repentino despertar de su querido Ranma.

-¿Pasa algo Ran-chan, una pesadilla?—pregunta con preocupación.

-¡NO!—, sigue repitiendo con el mismo tono, pero respondiendo también a la pregunta—no es nada, ya… tengo que irme, gracias por todo Ukío, adiós.

Y como un rayo salió del restaurante rumbo a casa, la idea de que ese sueño se hiciese realidad le horrorizaba… y le daba miedo.

* * *

Con la intervención del dueño de la casa, Akane no había podido mostrarle el Dojo a Hotaro, entonces tomaron rumbo a ese lugar, tan preciado para ella.

-Aquí estamos, este es el Dojo Tendo—dijo orgullosa Akane al entrar al sitio referenciado.

Hotaro entró lentamente, no estaba en exceso maravillado, pues ya había visto algunos dojos antes, pero la exquisitez propia de los antiguos dojos de Japón producía en él una cierta añoranza. Se fijó en el delicado tablado del suelo, que con esmero había sido limpiado, pulido y brillado con antelación, autodefiniendo que era obra de la Señorita Kasumi. Luego observó el techo, pero más que en él se fijó en el altar a lo alto del letrero que se encontraba justo en la mitad del Dojo. Se acercó paulatinamente, tratando de identificar cada cosa de la cual constaba dicho altar. Como es costumbre en Japón, se tienen altares en distintos lugares de una casa, para estar en paz y comunión.

Hotaro sintió como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo por un segundo, hallándose en el Dojo donde su padre solía practicar; él admiraba a su padre y trató de ser un buen discípulo suyo esforzándose día a día en sus entrenamientos para hacerlo feliz. Luego, cuando creció, se vio envuelto en la otra gran actividad de su padre, los negocios, en ellos se sumergió para cumplir con las expectativas familiares y, como primogénito, debía tomar las riendas de estos negocios después de su padre. Hotaro deseó durante gran parte de su infancia convertirse en un artista marcial, pero esa ambición se difuminó con sus nuevas obligaciones, ahora, mientras veía ese pequeño altar muy parecido al de sus recuerdos, se sentía nostálgico por el ayer.

Akane prefirió no decir nada por unos minutos, al notar la actitud de Hotaro. Creyó que no era conveniente, pero deseaba saber el por qué.

-Su Dojo—rompe el silencio quitando su vista del altar y fijándola en ella—es muy bello y adecuado, sin duda. La felicito Señorita Akane, a usted y a su padre.

- Es muy gentil Señor Miyamoto, me alegra que le haya gustado—afirma con una sonrisa y aliviada porque él haya roto el silencio.

-Creo que también debo agradecer a los arquitectos de la Era Meijí—dijo con cómico tono.

-Jajaja—rió levemente—creo que tiene razón.

-Supongo que usted practica aquí muy seguido.

-Eh, sí, me gusta practicar cada vez que puedo.

-Algún día deberá mostrarme algo de su técnica, sería un honor para mí poder ver a toda una experta del Combate Libre entrenando—afirmó Hotaro con tono cómplice.

-Ah… claro, en otra ocasión será—responde con un notorio sonrojo.

Ambos sonrieron, la comunicación era limpia y fácil, como en aquel desayuno. Concordaron en continuar su expedición por la casa, despidiéndose como es debido de un altar y apresurándose, ya estaba próxima la cena.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados disfrutando de la cena, un exquisito omelet con especias y pescado hervido con arroz. Hotaro comía encantado, le gustaba lo que veía y probaba, la decepción del desayuno de la otra vez se vio esfumada al probar las delicias de la mayor de los Tendo.

Mientras comían y hablaban de todo un poco, sobretodo de la vida de Hotaro, Ranma llegó.

-¡Ya llegué!—dijo con un tono sutil de mal humor.

-Hola Ranma, siéntate, te serviré en seguida—dijo Kasumi alistando un plato que tenía a la mano.

-¿Ranma?—Hotaro se pregunta en voz alta, "qué hace él aquí", se indagaba mentalmente.

-Sí, mi hijo ha llegado, ¿cómo te fue hijo?—levanta la efusiva voz un dibujado y orgulloso padre cuando ve entrar a su hijo al comedor.

-Eh…, bien. Ah, aún sigues aquí—comenta con despectivo rostro al invitado.

-¡Ranma!—le dice en disimulada voz Akane, notándose su inconformismo por el comentario.

-¿Él vive aquí?—pregunta casi sin aliento el joven extranjero.

-Así es—, interviene Genma para responder—vivimos desde hace mucho tiempo aquí, puesto que Ranma es el prometido de Akane y futuro heredero del Dojo Tendo.

La respuesta cayó duramente en los hombros de Hotaro, su compañero de equipo dijo la verdad, "ESE" era prometido de Akane, y al parecer era por conveniencia de ambos padres. Por un momento no supo que decir ni qué hacer, se le helaron las manos y su cara palideció un poco. Era como si hubiese perdido todas las esperanzas.

Ranma se sentó sin hacer tanto caso a las palabras de su padre, aunque en el fondo le agradeció su colaboración, porque de esta forma le dejaba bien en claro a Hotaro quién era exactamente Ranma Saotome, y que no tendría posibilidades con "su prometida".

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, Hotaro respondía las preguntas que le hacían de manera tan mecánica que asustó un poco a los presentes, pero luego suavizo sus respuestas para no parecer tan extraño. Al final, Akane lo escoltó hasta la entrada de la casa, para despedirle.

-Espero que le haya gustado el recorrido Señor Miyamoto.

-Seguro, fue estupendo, tanto el recorrido como el haber conocido a su familia, muchas gracias—afirma con una fingida alegría.

-Por nada.

-Quisiera pedirle una cosa, si no es molestia Señorita Akane—dice recordando lo que quiso decirle al final del partido aquella mañana, aunque no tuviese mucho sentido ahora.

-Dígame—intrigada.

-Podría dejar de llamarme "Señor Miyamoto", me hace sentir algo viejo, y no lo soy tanto, que tal si me llama Hotaro, como si fuéramos amigos—, y añade—bueno, si usted está de acuerdo.

Akane se sorprendió por la cortesía con que le pedía ese simple cambio, y más cuando dijo lo de "amigos"; pero no pudo negarse, incluso le parecía más cómodo así.

-Claro, Hotaro, no hay problema. Pero entonces llámeme igual, no me diga "Señorita Akane" que me hace sentir demasiado sofisticada para mi gusto. Dígame solo Akane.

Hotaro se alegró con la propuesta, en este caso era un gran avance, que hubiese podido ser mayor sin la fatídica información que recibió en la cena. Con gusto accedió.

-Entonces es un trato Akane. Nos vemos mañana—se despide besando su mano—le prometí que no lo haría en la escuela, pero no fuera de ella—comenta con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh… si…bien, hasta mañana Hotaro—contesta tartamudeando un poco.

El joven se aleja y Akane lo sigue con la mirada hasta que lo pierde. Luego entró a su casa y al cerrar la puerta sonrió un poco, entre la sorpresa y…

* * *

Hotaro no se sentía del todo feliz, por un lado parecía estar avanzando con Akane, pero por otro estaba "ESE" y el compromiso. ¿Qué podía hacer?, una pregunta que no tenía fácil respuesta. En ello pensaba mientras caminaba cuando alguien le habló.

-Estás interesado en Akane, ¿verdad?—dice aquella voz entre sombras.

-¿Quién es?—indaga Hotaro con algo de nerviosismo.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte con eso—continúa, saliendo de las sombras.

-Señorita Nabiki—articula sorprendido.

-Sé que estás abatido por la noticia del compromiso de Akane, se te notó en la cena, pero como ya te lo dije, yo puedo ayudarte.

-Exactamente de qué habla—comenta con algo de interés.

-Akane está comprometida, pero no casada, y mientras eso no suceda tú tienes oportunidad.

Hotaro la examina detenidamente, hay algo de desconfianza, pero…

-¿Cómo podría ayudarme?—pregunta con cautela.

-Ya lo verás, yo puedo darte mucha información sobre Ranma y Akane, te darás cuenta que ellos no son una pareja normal; incluso podrías encontrar con mi información el punto de quiebre entre ellos dos. Solo necesito… un incentivo—dice rozando sus dedos—, no te arrepentirás.

La propuesta era simple pero llamativa y la cuestión del "incentivo" era lo más fácil para Hotaro. ×Tal vez no todo está perdido×, pensó para sí mismo, mientras sonreía a una virtualmente rica Nabiki Tendo.

* * *

**FIN** **DEL** **CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bien, aquí está la cont. Espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito, para felicitarme y preguntarme por el nuevo capítulo; sigan con ese interés y escribiendome, es bastante satisfactorio saber lo que piensan de esta historia.

_**Atención: **_Vienen muchos cambios para nuestra pareja, la posible alianza entre Hotaro y Nabiki dará mucho de qué hablar. No se lo pierdan, pues nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que…

Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a: sanyayita arroba gmail . com

ATT: Sanyayita

* Okonomayaki: Es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. La palabra okonomiyaki esta formada por el honorífico _o_ (お, '**o'**?), _konomi_ (好み, _gusto_?) y _yaki_ (焼き, _cocinado a la plancha_?), significando "cocinado (a la plancha) a su gusto" (en referencia al cliente, o puede ser también en referencia al cocinero).


	5. CAP 5 UN NUEVO Y CONFUSO RIVAL

CAPÍTULO 5: UN NUEVO Y CONFUSO RIVAL

* * *

Especificaciones de este capítulo: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos:

×× ×× Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ) Intervenciones de la autora.

" " Aclaraciones o ironías.

* * *

Amanece en Nérima, las calles desoladas revelan una tranquila noche anterior. Las aves despiertan festivas y cantarinas llenando el ambiente de un soleado día.

El sol se cuela por la ventana de la menor de los Tendo. Se desliza con sagacidad para hallarla dormida y es testigo silencioso de sus últimos minutos de sueño, antes de picar en sus ojos con su brillantez y despertarla.

Ella no sabía por qué el sol lograba su pícaro cometido ciertas mañanas, pero sucedía aunque dejase las cortinas totalmente cerradas en la noche.

Sin embargo no quería hacerse demasiadas conjeturas hoy, ya lo había hecho en una velada de insomnio y pensamientos bastante larga.

Abre los ojos descubriendo al intruso que tiene agallas suficientes para continuar molestándola. Seguramente él no conocía el poderoso mazo de Akane, si así fuera seguro no se atrevería a tal osadía.

Volviendo al punto, Akane se sienta en su cama despejando la pereza y relajando los músculos algo contritos. Deja ir a esos segundos en los cuales te alejas del sueño y regresas a la realidad, permitiéndose esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, que solo sería notada por ella misma en su interior. No se explicaba el motivo exacto de ese repentino impulso motor de sus músculos faciales, entonces miró el dorso de su mano derecha para recordar el beso de Hotaro.

Mientras lo veía se reprimió un poco, de cuándo acá ella se complacía por un gesto tan… cursi; tan… caballeroso, tan… amable y gentil, tan…; seguía buscando adjetivos y eso la asombró aún más.

No lo podía evitar, una parte de su ser, que estuvo dormida por mucho tiempo y que florecía de vez en cuando, le atacaba con vivaz fuerza y emoción revelándole lo obvio:

××Eres una mujer, te encantan los halagos y la galantería××.

La sentencia se pronunció en su mente tajante, concreta; negarlo carecía de sentido, el joven extranjero había tocado una fibra poco explorada pero sumamente sensible de la hasta entonces "marimacho" Tendo. En aquel momento detuvo su marejada de pensamientos.

-Eso no puede ser, yo no puedo sentir esto—se dijo para sí, reprendiéndose por su acción—yo quiero a Ranma.

Esa última frase le hizo pensar, no tenía duda que quería a Ranma, pero le fascinaría poder ver en él por lo menos la mitad de la caballerosidad que Hotaro tenía. Y es que, a diferencia de otros tantos de sus pretendientes que sin duda tenían estilo propio, este joven no hacía nada sin su consentimiento, tomándola en cuenta hasta en la más simple decisión, concibiéndola indispensable.

¿Cómo podía este sujeto al que conoció tan solo hace tres días lograr despertar tanto en ella?

No halló respuesta, y tal vez no la hallaría tan rápido. ××El tiempo lo dirá××, pensó.

* * *

Amanece en Nérima, y aunque el sol no se cuela por la ventana de la habitación de Ranma (no tiene ventana), él ya está despierto. Por alguna extraña razón no había podido dormir bien. Era una misteriosa preocupación que lo atormentaba, que le decía: ××Mantente alerta××. Estaba totalmente seguro que a Hotaro se le habían "bajado los humos" al saber quién era él; pero aquel primer recelo persistía y no entendía por qué.

Quizá esa inseguridad la precipitaba aquella pequeña sonrisa con la cual Akane entró a casa después de despedir a Hotaro la noche anterior. Una sonrisa que rápidamente escondió al encontrarse con él en las escaleras. Ella no le hizo ningún comentario, incluso podría llegar a afirmar que no estaba enfadada con él por lo de Ukío, pero no lo sabía, bien conocido es que Akane es una cajita de sorpresas.

Miraba hacia el techo aún acostado, su padre seguía durmiendo. ××Tal vez sea paranoia nada más, suele sucederle hasta a las personas teóricamente más cuerdas××.

Bueno, paranoia o no, sabía que debía estar atento a cualquier cambio o movimiento del extranjero.

* * *

Un equipo de sonido con muy buena resolución acompañaba a Hotaro a hacer el desayuno. Como todas las mañanas el joven Miyamoto debía tener música para poder hacer algo. Quedó tan antojado con los omelets de Kasumi la noche anterior que quería uno de ellos para desayunar. Y mientras concentrado estaba en su labor, pensaba en esa noche.

Todo había salido bien, al parecer ni el Señor Shoun ni Kasumi sospecharon que él tenía alguna intención específica con Akane, las excepciones fueron Ranma, su padre y… Nabiki.

Esas palabras llegaron a su mente de nuevo, acostumbras a rondar en su cabeza siendo culpables de su reciente desvelo. No sabía cuan importante sería la ayuda de esa joven en su plan de conquista, pero necesitaba toda la ayuda posible si quería deshacerse de "ESE". Sin embargo, su conciencia lo asaltó:

-¿Será correcto interferir en esa relación?—se preguntó—Yo no quiero separar a una pareja que está comprometida—prosiguió—pero… ¿qué tan unida esta, en verdad se amarán?

En este momento no conocía las respuestas, pero algo le hacía ver que esa pareja no era normal, aparte del comentario de Nabiki y de lo sucedido con Ukío. Debía averiguarlo, debía saber si en realidad existía una esperanza.

Despertó de esos pensamientos al darse cuenta que se le iba quemando el omelet, rápido lo sacó de la sartén y lo puso en un plato, cantando una canción del CD.

* * *

Desayunaron, se despidieron, salieron, caminaron. Aparentemente todo estaba bien (-_-), ninguno había dicho nada diferente al saludo y a algunas preguntas sobre el día de escuela que les esperaba. Ranma caminaba en su habitual baranda y ella iba por la calle.

La soledad en Nérima en algunas calles es normal, así que da una buena oportunidad de hablar a una pareja.

Pero no a esta pareja.

Akane andaba simplemente, concentrada en algo que escapaba a la imaginación de Ranma, el cual la miraba con recelo sin parecer evidente.

Quiso decir algo, pero no se animó. No quería interrumpirla ni mucho menos molestarla. El día de hoy no deseaba peleas, algo le impulsaba a comportarse… gentil. Esa es la palabra.

××Será difícil, pero no imposible××. Pensó.

Al entrar a la escuela se percataron que habían llegado temprano. Ambos se asombraron, muy pocas veces desde la llegada de Ranma a Nérima ellos arribaban a la escuela a tiempo. Pero el asombro duraría poco pues el Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan ya les estaba esperando… más bien esperaba a Akane.

-¡Akane!—. Grita mientras se acerca corriendo— ¡mi flor primaveral ven a mis brazos!—.

Sin embargo su maratón termina al estrellarse con el puño de Akane en medio de su cara.

-Cálmate Kuno—dice con poca emoción.

-Ah mmi…liindfa…Aklanme,…porl qué mme recvhazzas…assí…—balbuceaba entre el puño de Akane.

-No entendemos nada, tonto—le hizo notar Ranma mientras lo apartaba del superfluo contacto que lo unía con ella.

-No te entrometas Ranma Saotome, esto es entre mi linda Akane y yo, estás interrumpiendo mi declaración—afirma con seguridad y sosteniendo con fuerza su Shinai (sable de bambú) recientemente desenfundado.

-¿Ah sí?—se acerca Ranma con una desafiante mirada queriendo pelea.

-Apártate—se deshace de la mirada de Ranma y vuelve con Akane sacando de quién sabe dónde un espléndido ramo de rosas frescas del mejor de los jardines de su mansión—Toma, son para ti Akane aunque no se comparan con tu belleza en lo más mínimo—las pone interrumpiendo la vista de ella hacia su rostro lo cual le imposibilita ver a Kuno, en un ágil movimiento bajó el ramo y se abalanzó hacia ella para robarle un beso, tomando a TODOS desprevenidos.

-¿Acaso no ha escuchado a la señorita, Señor Tatewaki? — Interviene una voz fuerte y serena proveniente del marco de la entrada principal de la escuela.

La escena queda congelada dejando a un Kuno a escasos milímetros de la boca de Akane y a un Ranma que por poco se cae al tratar de impedir tal osadía. En ello Akane reacciona y aparta a Kuno de un solo golpe dejándolo estampado contra el suelo mientras respira nerviosamente, hace mucho nadie rompía su defensa de esa manera, Ranma lograba hacerlo en algunas oportunidades pero eso para ella no contaba, eran casos excepcionales. De repente Kuno se levanta airado en extremo, su mirada no se dirige a la que le produjo su reciente golpe, sino al causante de su pausa justo cuando pensaba tocar el cielo.

-Tú, entrometido, ¿quién te crees que eres, eh?

-No me recuerda Señor Tatewaki—se acercó a él— yo sí me acuerdo de usted—dijo esto último estirando su mano derecha para saludarlo.

Un flash back de un segundo lo remontó a la escena de ayer cayendo en cuenta.

-Eres el nuevo, el extranjero.

-Así es.

Un silencio poco prolongado se hizo en el patio, Hotaro decidió posponer su mano ante la negativa de Kuno, el cual solo empuñaba más duramente su espada.

-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente, te escapaste ayer pero hoy no lo harás—concluye arremetiendo contra Hotaro con un movimiento perpendicular de su espada.

Éste reacciona a tiempo algo impresionado mientras ve cómo pedazos de concreto vuelan por el impacto de la espada contra el suelo.

Todos se sorprenden, ahora sí saben que habrá pelea. Hotaro retrocede un poco, por un momento subestimó a su contrincante pero no quería pelear y se lo hizo saber.

-Oye, oye, espera. Yo no quiero pelear contra ti.

-Pero yo sí, así que prepárate—responde corriendo hacia Hotaro como un toro embravecido.

Akane estaba asustada, conocía perfectamente el nivel de Kuno pero no sabía si el extranjero podría con él pues parecía ser un chico común y corriente. Hotaro esquivó el primer golpe, y uno a uno los esquivaba ladeando su cuerpo al parecer sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Quédate quieto!—se exasperaba Kuno.

-Escucha, no quiero lastimarte, además aquí hay muchas personas.

Todos los presentes se agolparon a ver el encuentro. Creerían que la pelea terminaría pronto con el derribamiento de Hotaro por parte de Kuno, porque no podemos negar que por muy tonto que sea, él tiene lo suyo en los combates. Pero eso no sucedió y Hotaro solo pensaba en la seguridad de los presentes. Así que, con los mismos movimientos para esquivar a Kuno lo iba entreteniendo en un círculo mientras encontraba la mejor forma de detenerlo.

-Ya deja de estar bailando, ¡pelea!—asevera Kuno quien reunió todo su poder en un golpe preciso similar al primero, perpendicular.

-Como quieras, pero te lo advertí—concluye Hotaro agachándose a media altura hacia el abdomen de Kuno golpeándolo con su puño derecho. Él no hizo ruido alguno, Kuno parecía sin daño y todos esperaban el resultado.

-Uhg…me…las pagarás…extranjero…uhg. —Finalizó cayendo en el hombro derecho de Hotaro, el cual lo recibió sin titubeos para después levantárselo a cuestas.

Todos estaban atónitos, a simple vista sólo había sido un golpe y Kuno cayó inconciente, eso nadie lo esperaba.

Después de tomar el sable de bambú con su mano libre, Hotaro se da vuelta y le pregunta a Akane.

-¿Akane, puede decirme dónde queda la enfermería?

Ella tan solo respondió:

-Por… allá—señalando con su mano derecha—después… del gimnasio volteando a… la izquierda.

-Gracias—dice para iniciar el camino, pero antes—Akane, ¿podría disculparme con el profesor de la primera hora por mi retraso, por favor?

-Claro.

-Bien, nos vemos luego. — Finaliza con una sonrisa y retoma su camino a la enfermería, pidiendo permiso a los presentes.

Murmuraciones de aquí para allá se escuchaban ante lo acontecido, la más impactada era Akane.

-Viste cómo lo detuvo, dio 16 golpes en un segundo, es increíble—afirma la chica con incredulidad.

-¡Vah!…, eso no es nada, yo puedo dar 23 golpes por segundo, eso SÍ es increíble—responde un Ranma con los brazos cruzados y actitud desinteresada.

-Vaya, olvidé que hablaba con "Ranma el Invencible", que presumido eres.

-¿Presumido yo?

-Sí, y ahora muévete o sí llegaremos tarde el día de hoy.

Ambos corren al edificio dispuestos a iniciar un día más de escuela.

* * *

Hotaro caminaba alrededor del gimnasio con un botín de guerra no muy afamado. Iba pensando en alguna cosa cuando avistó la enfermería, un edificio pequeño pero de muy buen aspecto con su propio jardín. Al llegar tocó a la puerta con la espada, haciéndolo con cuidado para no estropear la calma que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Pase—se oye una voz al interior.

Abre la puerta con dificultad, entra pero no logra cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, alertando a la enfermera.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—dice saliendo de su consultorio al recibidor una mujer muy agradable, de unos 30 años, de contextura delgada y largo cabello, con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro y un lindo uniforme blanco con flores bordadas en los bolsillos de la blusa. —Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hotaro Miyamoto y yo…

-¡Ah!, eres tú, el chico nuevo del que todo el mundo habla, ¿verdad?, eres muy popular. — Interrumpe con emoción la enfermera— ¿Qué le sucedió esta vez?—pregunta al mirar al saco de papas que parece Kuno, saliéndose rápidamente del tema.

-Lo que pasa es que hubo una pelea y…

-Cayó inconciente, bueno suele sucederle con frecuencia al joven Tatewaki. Déjame adivinar, fue Ranma ¿cierto?—vuelve a interferir haciendo seguir a Hotaro a su consultorio.

-Eh… no, en realidad fui yo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ah, ahora eres tú el que está en la mira de este chico, ¿eh?— continua mientras le indica que deje su pesada carga en la camilla.

-Bueno…

-No importa, soy la Enfermera Misashige, mucho gusto en conocerte Hotaro. —Le saluda con la tradicional venia.

-El gusto es mío—responde al dejar rápidamente a Kuno—. Disculpe por traerlo en estas condiciones, yo…

-No te preocupes por él, siempre lo atiendo después de sus peleas en la escuela, incluso suele venir en peores circunstancias, así que no te atormentes.

La tranquilidad con la que ella le hablaba era increíble, esto resultaba ser más común de lo que él había creído.

-Eh… bien, entonces… me retiro, debo ir a clase, gracias por su colaboración Enfermera Misashige. –Concluye despidiéndose.

-Ok Hotaro, que tengas un buen día y no temas en traerme a más de tus contrincantes, estaré gustosa de atenderlos. –Dice con una sonrisa entre pacífica y un poco aterradora, como si fuera una malvada enfermera de una película de terror.

Pero a diferencia de esas sanguinarias profesionales de la salud, a esta enfermera solo le importaba tener un poco de actividad, pues la verdad es que las raspaduras de rodilla y los fingidos dolores de estómago de otros alumnos no eran tan interesantes como las luxaciones, costillas rotas y amplios puntos para coger que tenía que atender desde que Akane se enfrentaba con cientos de chicos que querían salir con ella, pasando por los rivales fortuitos de Ranma que resultaban peleando con él en la escuela. Era como estar en una mini sala de emergencias y eso la emocionaba mucho.

-Lo… tendré en cuenta—alcanza a responder.

Se acerca a la puerta del recibidor escoltado por ella, entonces en fugaz recuerdo se voltea sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Enfermera Misashige, tome. —Le extiende una pequeña barra de chocolate que aún sigue fresca a pesar del sitio donde se encontraba.

-¿Para mí?—pregunta sorprendida recibiéndola en sus manos.

-Si, gracias por todo y perdone las molestias.

-Ah, por… nada, es lo… más lindo que un alumno… me haya regalado, gracias—dice con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, al parecer la embargaba la dicha.

-Que tenga un muy buen día—dice Hotaro con una sonrisa antes de salir de la enfermería, dejando tras de sí a una mujer que alternaba su mirada entre la puerta y el chocolate en sus manos con alegría.

* * *

La clase comienza después de la aclaración hecha por Akane al profesor Hinasagua sobre la tardanza de Hotaro, cada quien toma su puesto mientras aún hablan de lo sucedido. Akane sigue pensando en su escritorio sobre el fantástico movimiento del extranjero y si podrá ser más fuerte que eso. En cuanto a Ranma, su rostro se ve distraído, confuso. Jamás esperó que Hotaro pudiese saber algo de artes marciales, su evidente nexo con la cultura japonesa no necesariamente indicaba que tuviera ese tipo de nociones, parecía ser un hombre de negocios, concentrado en ello y sin tiempo para nada más; pero conforme pasaban los días podía darse cuenta de la clase de rival al cual se enfrentaba.

××¿Rival?××, hasta ese momento no consideró a Hotaro como un rival directo, tan solo era un extranjero que tenía alguna pretensión con su prometida, pero al cual podría manejar fácilmente, como a otros muchos que le antecedieron, pero hoy demostró ser alguien de cuidado, clasificando en otro estrato, el de rival. Ahora la pregunta era:

××¿Será un rival de consideración, o solo un chico con suerte que sabe un par de trucos marciales?××

-Siguiendo con el calendario hablaremos hoy de la Revolución Rusa, llevada a cabo en el año de 1917…—interfiere en los pensamientos de más de uno el maestro Hinasagua.

* * *

Caminaba sin apuros recordando su última acción. ××¿Por qué le regalé el chocolate?××. Tenía pensado dárselo a Akane pero cambió de decisión en un movimiento inesperado incluso para él.

Siempre le habían caído bien las enfermeras, de hecho su primer amor platónico fue una de ellas, la cual conoció en un viaje de pocas semanas que su padre y él habían hecho a Sao Paulo, Brasil, por negocios.

* * *

El joven Miyamoto distaba de ser un niño pasivo, es más, podría decirse que era excesivamente hiperactivo. Leía historietas de superhéroes estadounidenses a menudo, como Batman, Superman, entre otros. Eso ejercía en él un impulso desbocado de hacer el tipo de acrobacias y acciones que sus héroes realizaban en las revistas.

Una vez subió a partir de unas escaleras de emergencia y unos tubos de desagüe de la acera al séptimo piso del edificio continuo al condominio donde estaba hospedado, con el único objetivo de demostrarle a Joao, su amigo de travesuras, que él sí podía escalar las paredes como Spiderman, uno de sus mutantes favoritos. Pero entre las pilatunas propias de la infancia, algunas piruetas en patineta o bicis con repuestos de dudosa procedencia y mil partidos de fútbol callejero, la augurada lesión llegó en forma de una dura caída que dejó un brazo roto y algunas raspaduras en la humanidad de "Mr. Hotaro", como algunos le decían (o se burlaban) en la cuadra.

Fue llevado al hospital más cercano por sus vecinos, Joao y su madre. Lloraba con la profusión esperada de un chico de 8 años más asustado por la reprimenda de su padre que por el dolor de una fractura. Los doctores de Urgencias lo atendieron rápidamente, calmando al chico al decirle que no iba a ir a cirugía, pues el tipo de fractura que sufrió (fractura completa y cerrada de cubito izquierdo) era suficiente para llevar por unos largos 6 meses un yeso de inmovilización. Después de unas horas ya se encontraba en recuperación con un yeso desde abajo del codo hasta los dedos.

Su padre venía en camino después de haber sido avisado de lo ocurrido por parte de la madre de Joao, la cual estaba con su hijo en la sala de espera. Hotaro contaba los minutos para su sentencia, sabía que su padre lo reprendería de la manera más fuerte que él hubiese imaginado y eso lo tenía ensimismando en su camilla, (aterrorizado, quiero decir). Entonces era el cambio de turno en Urgencias, las enfermeras iban de sala en sala pasando revisión, entregando la evolución de los pacientes que llevaban allí más de un día y reportando los recién llegados. En la última camilla, rezagado del resto de los pacientes por petición propia se encontraba Hotaro. No era capricho suyo o debido a alguna fobia a los enfermos, sino que quería estar lo más lejos posible para cuando su padre le "gritara" su regaño.

Al llegar a su camilla, la Enfermera Jefe de entrega le comenta a su sucesora acerca del jovencito de la cama 40*:

-Hotaro Miyamoto. Niño de 8 años con fractura completa y cerrada de cubito en brazo izquierdo con yeso, traído hace hora y media de Ortopedia, con líquidos endovenosos a mantenimiento. Sin otras complicaciones.

-¿Sus padres están aquí?—preguntó la joven enfermera que recibía turno.

-Su padre viene en camino, una vecina está en sala de espera.

-Ok, ¿alguna otra recomendación?—continúa, esta vez mirando al chico.

-No, será dado de alta tan pronto como su padre venga y resuelva el papeleo en el centro de pago—. Concluye la Enfermera Jefe quien se despide de su personal y de la otra Jefe.

Después de dar unas indicaciones a su personal, la nueva Enfermera Jefe se queda para ver al chico Miyamoto, el cual seguía asustado, ahora por la forma en que hablaron de su fractura.

-Estás temblando, ¿tienes frío?—pregunta la enfermera.

-N…no, no es nada—voltea a ver a otro lugar esquivando la analizadora mirada de la enfermera.

-Hola, soy la Jefe Maira, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue tu padre podrás irte.

-Ah, si—contesta con el gran desgano que le provoca saber que "su fin está cerca".

-No te ves muy animado—afirma—, vamos a ver—dice sentándose en el borde de la camilla, llamando la atención de Hotaro—, chico de 8 años con un brazo roto, muy seguramente por estar jugando sin el permiso de su padre y ahora se encuentra en un hospital esperando a que éste llegue; mmm, no suena bien.

Hotaro no se sentía bien, el presagio de la enfermera ya él lo sabía, no tenía que recordárselo, lo que siguió después le hizo comprender.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré con tu padre—. Finalizó con una pícara sonrisa de complicidad.

Él no sabía que decir.

Media hora después su padre llegó, con cara de pocos amigos se aproximaba a la sala que albergaba a los pacientes de las camas 32 a 40. Abrió la puerta e inspeccionó el lugar hasta que, en la esquina derecha de su vista, encontró lo que buscaba. Se aproximaba la tormenta, en sus ojos se reflejaba, el chico por poco se hizo en su bata sino hubiese ido al baño antes. En el momento justo cuando el Señor Miyamoto iba a pronunciar su sentencia…

-Es usted el Señor Miyamoto, ¿verdad? Venga conmigo por favor—dijo la enfermera llevándose al desconcertado padre y dejando al aliviado hijo.

Dos horas más tarde padre e hijo salían del hospital, a la salida la enfermera le espera para decirle "Cuídate Hotaro", dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño que nunca olvidaría.

Por lo acontecido su padre decidió prolongar la estancia de los dos en Brasil.

Los meses pasaron sin prisa en Sao Paulo, Hotaro debía permanecer en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo por orden de su padre; entre el ocio y los juegos de mesa él recordaba a la enfermera y su pícara sonrisa. Quería verla de nuevo para agradecerle su intervención frente a su padre (sea lo que le hubiese dicho), y también por el simple hecho de volverla a ver. Pasaba algunas horas del día contemplando por la ventana el cielo y los niños jugando en la calle. Joao de vez en cuando lo visitaba, pero las órdenes de su padre eran claras: "Nada de amigos, a estudiar y a entrenar". Aunque ese parecía ser el peor castigo para Hotaro, el tiempo que pasaba en estas actividades le hizo valorar más a su padre. Desde la salida del hospital el Señor Miyamoto no había sido el mismo. Las reprimendas contra los desatinos de su hijo bajaron su frecuencia, se mostraba más comprensivo y pasaba mucho más tiempo con él que antes.

El día en que le quitaron el yeso buscó desesperado a la enfermera, pero le comentaron que se había ido a Australia por una oportunidad de empleo que se le presentó. Desilusionado se disponía a irse si no es porque una Auxiliar de Enfermería le detiene:

-Ah, eres el joven extranjero, el del brazo, ¿cómo estás?

Su nombre era Tíffani, una Texana que, por cuestiones sentimentales, laboraba en aquel hospital desde hacía año y medio.

-Hola Tiffani, estoy bien, gracias—le reconoce inmediatamente pues ella le atendió muy amablemente el día de su accidente—; ya me quitaron el yeso—luce su brazo descubierto orgulloso—pero no encuentro a la Enfermera Maira, me dicen que se ha ido a Australia—comenta con tristeza.

-Es cierto, recibió una muy buena oportunidad allá, pero, ¿por qué la buscabas?

-Eh, no, este…, sólo quería saludarla, nada más—dice nervioso al verse interrogado.

-Mmm, ¿seguro?—indaga, sabiendo que hay algo más allá.

-Bueno…, tal vez tu me puedas ayudar—dice titubeando.

Hotaro le comenta su incógnita a la Auxiliar y, casualmente, ella sabía perfectamente el contenido de la conversación que la enfermera sostuvo con su padre.

Después se despide de Tiffani deseándole lo mejor, y pensando en lo que le fue dicho.

La acalorada discusión se basó en los deberes de un padre con su hijo para educarlo e instruirlo en lo correcto además de acompañarlo la mayor parte del tiempo para servirle de ejemplo. Dicha discusión concluyó con un padre avergonzado y una enfermera aparentemente victoriosa. Lo que ella no supo fue que, a partir de este incidente, el entrenamiento al cual Hotaro se sometía en artes marciales desde que tenía memoria se intensificó el doble, para así forjar el carácter de aquel inquieto chico que podría llegar a ser profesional de Snowboarding o de algún otro deporte extremo.

* * *

Meditabundo el joven Miyamoto caminaba por el pasillo del 3er piso cuando alguien le despierta de su ensueño.

-Así que también eres artista marcial—comenta aquella persona recostada en la pared sosteniendo una cubeta con agua en la mano derecha—eso no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, ya ve. —Responde levemente sorprendido pero sonriendo mientras se acerca a ella—Y ¿por qué está aquí afuera?, no me diga que premeditadamente llegó tarde para hablar conmigo— comenta en un tono casual.

-Te estaba esperando, qué has pensado de mi propuesta.

Su semblante cambia a uno más serio, pero rápidamente rectifica su rostro y responde.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme, acaso tanto le desagrada el prometido de su hermana?—dice esto último con algo de sarcasmo.

-En realidad tengo mis propios intereses, entonces… sí o no. — plantea desafiante pero mesurada.

-Esta bien, aceptaré su ayuda, pero antes hay que aclarar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Ya lo sabrá, la espero a la salida de la escuela, dos cuadras al centro, iremos a tomar un café y charlar al respecto. ¿Le parece?—dice con un toque especial de elegancia.

-OK. —alcanza a decir ante la nueva actitud de Hotaro.

-Bien, ahora me voy a clase, ya me he retrasado mucho, nos vemos entonces. —se dispone a continuar su marcha ya cerca de su salón de clases.

-Oye, espera, —le detiene—a caso piensas que puedes entrar así como así a la clase, yo no lo creo. —Afirma por su sapiencia del reglamento.

-Pero yo sí—cierra con una sonrisa de profesor universitario seguro de sus pasos, pero antes:

-Hey, una pregunta: ¿por qué les hacen cargar cubetas con agua?

-Mmm… supongo que es para reflexionar sobre nuestras faltas, por lo menos eso dice el manual.

-Ah, tiene sentido, pero también sirve para obtener unos buenos bíceps. —Dice con una sonrisa burlona— Que se divierta.

El comentario la asombró, la versátil personalidad de Hotaro la desconcertaba, a veces parecía el típico hombre de negocios, frío y calculador; en otras se asemejaba a un Don Juan en plena cacería combinado con un encantador inglés al estilo de James Bond; y en esporádicas ocasiones como ésta el jovialísimo típico de alguien de su edad se manifestaba a flor de piel. Sin perderlo de vista Hotaro entró al salón y tal como él lo anunció no volvió a salir de allí.

* * *

Al entrar al salón todos guardaron silencio.

-Buen día Maestro Hinasagua, perdone mi tardanza por favor.

-Ah, no hay problema Joven Miyamoto, la Señorita Tendo me comentó lo sucedido, así que por favor siéntese y continuaremos con la clase, ¿le parece?—comenta en forma conciliadora y servicial, como si hablase con un superior.

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias maestro. —le sonríe y se dirige a su escritorio con tranquilidad. Se sienta y la clase continúa.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. El Maestro Hinasagua, el hombre menos flexible de Furinkan, le "pedía" a Hotaro tomar asiento y asistir a la clase después de su tardanza; en otras oportunidades por menos que eso ha castigado fuera del salón a cientos de alumnos, en especial a Ranma por sus constantes tardanzas y profundas siestas.

-Bien, continuemos; como les decía, a pesar de algunas victorias militares del Zar Nicolás II, la ambiciosa construcción de una vía férrea que conectaría a la capital, Moscú, con el resto del país para así mantener un orden en los pueblos más distantes, hundió a Rusia en una de sus peores crisis económicas y sociales de su historia. Las arcas del país poco a poco se fueron vaciando y el hambre y la miseria rondaban las calles de pueblos y ciudades. Unida a profundas grietas en la sociedad creadas por cientos de años de oligarquía y una manipulación indirecta de malos consejeros como el caso del monje Rasputín, además del inconcebible y negligente ingreso al conflicto establecido entre el Imperio Astro-Húngaro y Turquía por la muerte del Archiduque Francisco Franco que se llamaría Primera Guerra Mundial, se entretejió el principio del fin del Zarismo en Rusia, haciendo rebosar la copa de ira del pueblo ruso, el cual, alzado en armas y con ideologías revolucionarias dirigido por organizaciones políticas bastante consolidadas como lo son los Bolcheviques liderados por Lenin o los Mencheviques, tomaron el poder de Rusia al derrocar al Zar Nicolás II y expulsar del palacio a toda la familia Romanov, muertos ellos después acompañados de tres de sus sirvientes y su médico en una bodega en Alapayevsk; estableciéndose una nueva era para Rusia que prometía igualdad de condiciones y oportunidades para todos: el Socialismo.

La entretenida explicación de la crisis rusa por parte del maestro ya estaba surtiendo efecto en el aburrido Ranma, quien entrecerraba los ojos con la pesadez de un celador a las 8 de la mañana. Akane por otro lado tomaba nota con dedicación, la historia es una de sus materias favoritas y la Revolución Rusa no era ajena en lo absoluto a sus conocimientos previos.

-Ya mencioné algunas causas de la Revolución Rusa—continúa el maestro elevando el tono de voz para los menos atentos—, ¿alguien puede decirme por qué un simple monje de Siberia influyó tanto en el propio Zar?

El silencio duraría poco, pues la palabra la tomaría Akane:

-Porque el monje Rasputín se ganó la confianza del Zar y la zarina desde el inicio al salvar a su hijo de la hemofilia que tanto lo aquejaba; cuando mostró tal poder el Zar empezó a incluirlo en sus reuniones políticas, confiando en su supuesta sabiduría.

-Muy bien, señorita Tendo, ¿alguien más?—pregunta el maestro.

-Complementando lo dicho por Akane—intervino Hotaro, quien robó de inmediato la atención de todas y todos—, la influencia mística y política de Rasputín en las decisiones del Zar fueron asombrosas; los consejeros tradicionales de Nicolás fueron relegados por un desaliñado monje con pálido semblante y penetrante mirada, levantando toda clase de controversias, incluso decían que el Zar era el títere de Rasputín, y que era el monje el que controlaba a Rusia. Pero bueno, ser el consentido del rey no siempre es mejor, ya que altos mandos del Imperio, parientes de Nicolás, decidieron liberarse de una vez por todas del infame que había osado usurpar sus obligaciones, envenenándolo, golpeándolo, y llenándolo de agujeros de bala antes de ahogarlo en las heladas aguas del río Neva. —Una sonrisa finalizó su intervención, dejando a todos sorprendidos tanto por el dato histórico como por la simplicidad con que Hotaro lo comentó, la propia Akane se sorprendió, no sabía del todo esos hechos; y hace un par de meses Hotaro tampoco, esos datos son cortesía de Gorinski Miradev, el amigo del extranjero y un apasionado historiador.

-Muy bien, señor Miyamoto, un dato curioso muy ilustrativo, gracias por su apreciación—comenta el maestro.

La clase de historia terminó, así como la de física y la de lenguas, en las cuales nuestro extranjero favorito se destacó en diferentes oportunidades. Las chicas no paraban de hablar de él, de su simpatía y su inteligencia, además de su obvio atractivo físico. Los hombres comentaban acerca de sus buenas intervenciones en clase y su aparente facilidad para responderlo todo sin necesitar de una libreta de apuntes. Entonces sonó el timbre de cambio de clase y todos se levantaron tomando un cuaderno y un lápiz desplazándose fuera del salón.

Hotaro no tenía el horario de clases, simplemente se dedicaba a aceptar la siguiente jornada sin rezongar, pero al verlos a todos salir, bueno, hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Qué clase continua?—pregunta Hotaro al ver que todos se alistan para salir. -Es la clase de música, apresúrate—comenta uno de sus compañeros.

-××Mmm, música××—pensó.

Mientras se dirigen al salón de música, Hotaro se acerca a Akane, distrayéndola de la conversación con sus compañeras.

-Akane, perdón que te interrumpa.

Las amigas de Akane pararon en seco, en primer lugar Hotaro se encontraba muy cerca de ellas, en segundo lugar ya no se refería a su amiga como:"Señorita Akane", sino que le estaba tuteando. La intriga se apodero de ellas.

-Dime, que pasa Hotaro?—responde con un sutil nerviosismo.

-Quería darte las gracias por excusarme con el maestro.

-Ah, no hay problema, de nada.

Ambos sonríen tímidamente ante el forzoso tema de conversación.

-Oye—interviene una de las amigas de Akane preguntándole a Hotaro— y cómo esta Kuno?

La intervención de la joven inmediatamente altero a sus demás amigas pues le miraron con ojos de "!Shuuuu, cállate!"

* * *

Su nombre es Norika, pero todos le dicen Nori. Nori vive en el sur occidente de Nerima, una zona donde nada interesante sucede, la vida es muy normal. Cuando sus padres la inscribieron en Furinkan ella no quería mezclarse demasiado. Pero con el tiempo y la vertiginosa rutina de Ranma y Akane en la escuela, Nori pronto se acogió a su nuevo mundo y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Pero fue alguien quien la incentivo a no deprimirse y sobresalir en la escuela, Kuno.

Nori tan solo llevaba una semana en la escuela y por la zona en donde (vive muy lejos del centro), siempre llegaba tarde. Uno de esos días mientras sostenía su cubeta con agua, un chico se le acerco. Ya se había fijado en el hecho de que siempre llegaba tarde, así que le pregunto el por qué. Ella le contó sus desventuras y el joven se ofreció a ayudarla con el director, para que le fuese permitido llegar unos 10 minutos más tarde y así no perderse la primera clase cada mañana.

Efectivamente al día siguiente la chica recibió la indulgencia del director y por su orden todos los maestros estaban en la obligación de dejarla entrar a clase aún cuando llegara tarde.

Su historia era sabida por todos plenamente y el héroe de esta historia no era nadie más que el Rayo Azul, Kuno.

Desde entonces Nori esta muy pendiente de él, va a cada torneo de Kendo a apoyar al capitán desde la primera fila, le escribe poemas en secreto, de vez en cuando le lleva el almuerzo o algún refrigerio, y aunque él siempre tiene comida de sobra por cortesía de su fiel sirviente Sasuke, los recibe con agrado.

Cualquiera pensaría que Nori estaría celosa de Akane por ser ella la chica de los sueños de Kuno, pero ella esta tranquila pues sabe perfectamente que Akane jamás se fijara en él.

Esa es la historia de Nori, a la que miraban ojos de "!Shuuuu, cállate!". A su pregunta Hotaro respondió:

-Él estará bien, la amable enfermera lo cuidará hasta que despierte, no va a tener ni un rasguño.

* * *

-¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima yo…!—calla después de levantarse estrepitosamente de la camilla de la enfermería— ¿Dónde estoy?—se pregunta ante su inconciencia.

-En la enfermería Kuno—contesta la Enfermera Misashige desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentada leyendo un libro—y por lo que veo ya estás mejor—concluye con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está ese sujeto?—menciona mientras lo busca por doquier.

-¿Qué sujeto?

-El extranjero, dónde está, tengo una batalla pendiente con él—dice alterado.

-¡Ah!, el amable chico que te trajo hasta acá—dice sonriendo aún más ante el ensoñado recuerdo—él debe estar en clases, has estado aquí cerca de 4 horas.

-Pero, cómo… ¡Me las pagarás extranjero!—le dice al cielo con furia mientras llamas se desprenden de su cuerpo enfurecido (es un enojo muy gráfico verdad ^_^').

Entonces siente un dolor en sus rectos abdominales que le obliga a cambiar de postura a una más encorvada, rápidamente se levanta la camisa de su uniforme y ve los moretones dejados por los certeros golpes de Hotaro. Dichos moretones se hicieron visibles después de unos 30 o 45 minutos, por eso fueron ignorados por la Enfermera en el examen físico, aunque si notó las serias contusiones abdominales.

-¡Vaya!—exclama la Enfermera acercándose para ver mejor—pero en qué momento te dejaste dar tantos golpes Kuno, al parecer o él es muy rápido o tú eres muy lento—sonríe ante el comentario.

-Grrrrr… ¡DE VERAS ME LAS PAGARÁS EXTRANJERO!—grita con mayor furia a los cielos, pero después vuelve a doblarse ante el dolor.

* * *

Entrando al salón de música los estudiantes toman cada uno un asiento distribuidos estos en redondo. Hotaro entró y como en sumo deleite se dispuso a observar uno por uno los variados instrumentos que había allí, tanto de la cultura japonesa como occidental. Éstos estaban en estantes perfectamente preservados como si nunca hubiesen sido usados.

-¿Te gusta?—dice Akane acercándose al joven el cual mira un Gekkin (laúd de mástil corto cuya cabeza se dobla en forma de media luna; la caja, de fondo plano, es poco profunda; su forma es perfectamente circular con un diámetro de alrededor de 35 cm).

-Sí, mucho, mamá solía tocarla a menudo cuando era niño—contesta con una amable sonrisa.

-A mi madre también le gustaba—prosiguió mirando el instrumento—, no sabía tocarla pero le encantaba su sonido y a veces tarareaba canciones de algunas obras de teatro que se tocan con él, cuando cocinaba y cuando iba a dormir.

A pesar de lo doloroso que pudiese parecer el recuerdo, Akane sostenía una sonrisa que combinaba la melancolía de esos tiempos y la dulzura de revivirlos tan solo con la vista de un instrumento. Hotaro no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Mientras tanto entrando al salón Ranma se da cuenta de la extraña escena que se desarrolla frente a uno de los estantes del salón. El impulso instantáneo desde el plexo motor de su médula espinal hasta las áreas más distales de su cuerpo hizo que sus manos se contrajeran en unos apretados puños que coincidían con la amargura de su rostro. Ya era demasiada cercanía. Dispuesto a romper esa escena Ranma se acerca rápidamente a la pareja en cuestión cuando arriba el maestro de música, el Señor Manigure, al aula.

-Buenos días jóvenes—tomen asiento para empezar con la clase de hoy.

Todos obedecen, pero a regañadientes Ranma se sienta un tanto distante de Hotaro y Akane quienes se ubicaron en dos asientos juntos sin cabida para alguien más.

* * *

Nabiki se sienta a la sombra de un árbol del patio algo distante de las aulas de clase, se ha saltado la hora de Matemáticas y planea retozar un poco y pensar. Un nuevo negocio consumía su cabeza, los movimientos debían ser precisos, una equivocación y la enorme rentabilidad del extranjero se iría para siempre. Ella, que desde el primer minuto se interesó en Hotaro para fines lucrativos tenía un negocio pactado con él, le ayudaría a conquistar a Akane pese a la existencia de un prometido. El hecho ameritaba toda la concentración de la joven Tendo, la proeza de salir ilesa de la inquisición de su familia y el juicio de un gringo estafado estaba ahora presente en su camino. La sutileza que la caracteriza ahora debía de ser el triple de efectiva para poder hacerse rica y feliz. Pero le asalta una intempestiva duda: ¿Cuáles serían las condiciones que Hotaro le propondría para comenzar con el negocio? Pronto se revelaría la respuesta y una leve sensación de incertidumbre la acogió por el resto de su permanencia a la sombra de aquel árbol.

* * *

La guía de la escala musical de una gaita escocesa fue interrumpida por una llamada en el megáfono de la escuela:

`Atención, los maestros de toda el área artística favor presentarse en la Dirección, ES UNA ORDEN`. Se oía la voz del director seguido de una risa burlona.

-Genial, ahora qué querrá—musitó el maestro Manigure con algo de aridez—quédense en el salón estudiando… algo de la música escocesa mientras tanto, ya vuelvo.

Tan pronto el maestro salió del salón los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, entre ellas de Hotaro. Un grupo de chicas se acercaron al joven quien se disponía a platicar con Akane algo más, emocionadas todas comenzaron sus preguntas:

-Oye Hotaro, y dinos también sabes algo de música—preguntó una.

-Supongo que sí, como parece que lo sabes todo—exclamó otra con un tono muy "expresivo" mirándole a los ojos.

-Hey chicas, creo que sabe cantar—dijo otra—, ¿o no Hotaro?

-Eh, bueno, un poco—alcanzó a decir ante tantas preguntas.

-Ah, lo sabía, vamos cántanos algo por favor.

-SIIII POR FAVOR—todas dijeron al unísono, llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

-Oigan chicas yo—no pudo responder nada más cuando alguien dijo.

-Vamos Hotaro, a todas nos gustaría oírte—dice Akane en un tono muy normal de súplica.

Hotaro la mira intrigado, no esperaba que ella lo incitara a cantar, pero…

-Ante tanta insistencia, esta bien; una guitarra por favor.

En ello uno de los chicos le pasa una guitarra acústica. Hotaro la toma, se sienta en una silla, la afina un poco mientras todos le ven. Ranma, alejado de todo no sabe como resistir ese sentimiento muy parecido a la ira pero que se detiene o se ve impedido por algo muy parecido a la impotencia.

-Bien, espero que les guste, es una canción de un español muy famoso en algunos países, y la canción se llama Y sólo se me ocurre amarte**.

Comienza con notas claras y rápidas que demuestran una destreza propia para tocar, lleva un ritmo con su pie izquierdo y se le oye la canción:

Tan dura la vida y tú

Tan llena de paz

Y sólo se me ocurre amarte.

Llenas mi vida de luz

Llenas el cielo, la tierra y el mar

Y a mí tan sólo se me ocurre amarte.

Las chicas empezaron a emocionarse, se embelesaron desde el primer instante con la voz del extranjero, los chicos estaban impresionados con su forma de tocar la guitarra y tanto Akane como Ranma no le perdían de vista aunque por motivos distintos.

No existe un corazón que lo resista niña

Pero si lloras quiero que mis ojos

Sigan cada lágrima tuya

Hasta que la pierda de vista.

Lo único que hago es mirarte a ti***

Y en ese momento miró a Akane, rápidamente, lo suficiente para que él, ella, y algunos pocos se dieran cuenta.

Y usas mi alma como una cometa

Y yo muero de ganas

De encontrar la forma

De enseñarte el alma

Y sólo se me ocurre amarte.

Cómo va a ser eso

Si aún cuando sale la luna

De mi ventana

Yo no te puedo dejar de querer

Nos hemos reído y llorado otra vez****

Yo quiero darte mi alegría, mi guitarra y mis poesías

Y sólo se me ocurre amarte

Cómo va a ser eso…

(De aquí para adelante es lo mismo)

Todos estaban enloqueciendo con el mini concierto otorgado por Hotaro, si alguna chica pensó que no podía fijarse más en el extranjero, se equivocó, porque más popular que nunca entre su curso era; para la mayoría.

Al finalizar la canción, como premeditado, llegó el maestro.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Nada maestro, aprendiendo algo de la cultura española—manifestó un chico mientras devolvía a su lugar la guitarra, esfumada de las manos de Hotaro.

-Mmm, claro—dijo el maestro sin muchas ganas de discutir—bien, sigamos, ¿en dónde íbamos?

La clase continuó, todos volvieron a sus puestos. Las miradas se clavaron en Hotaro, y su disimulada mirada estaba en la chica de cabellos azules que aún lidiaba con el sonrojo producido por esa canción.

* * *

Su vista se estremecía en el escritorio, los puños aún firmes, Ranma ya no escuchaba las palabras del maestro solo pensaba en lo que iba a hacer. Luego levanta su mirada dirigida a Hotaro, una resolución se presentó sin duda, arreglar este enredo debía o se envenenaría él sólo en su propia ira.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, los estudiantes salieron del salón dispuestos a saciar su hambre y descansar. Hotaro, quien había sido invitado a otro partido de fútbol por algunos compañeros, fue interrumpido a la salida del salón por Daisuke quien tenía algo para él.

-Hotaro espera.

-Dime Daisuke—responde.

-Te enviaron esto—dice mientras le entrega un papel en las manos—nos vemos. —y se va rápidamente.

Hotaro no alcanza a aclarar las cosas, así que, pocos pasos después de la salida del salón y apartándose de la gente abre el papel doblado en dos y leyó su contenido:

_VE A LA AZOTEA AHORA._

_Y SOLO._

_ATT: RANMA_

* * *

La vista de la escuela desde la azotea era muy buena, podías ver cada lugar de ella por los 4 lados, aparte de algunas otras edificaciones de la cuadra.

Ranma esperaba de pie en uno de los lados de la azotea como mirando el horizonte a medio día. Hotaro abrió la puerta de la entrada al lugar de la cita, cerrándola después tras de sí.

La escena era tediosamente tensa, el extranjero analizó su entorno pero nada parecía del todo peligroso y "ESE" no se movía de su sitio.

-Buenas tardes Ranma Saotome—dice en tono casual, acercándose a él.

-Escuche Miyamoto—dice Ranma girándose desafiante hacia Hotaro—, no sé qué pretende pero basta ya. Por si no le quedó claro anoche Akane es MÍ PROMETIDA, así que no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ella jamás, ¿ENTENDIDO?—Finaliza con un puño a media asta y una de las miradas más férreas que se le hayan visto alguna vez al joven artista marcial.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y de nuevo envío mis agradecimientos a los que me han escrito , son muy amables. No se despequen de esta historia que se pone cada vez mejor.

Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a: sanyayita (arroba) gmail . com

ATT: Sanyayita

* * *

* Debido a la extensión del parlamento a continuación, no se hará la traducción al portugués.

** Autor: Alejandro Sanz, todos los derechos reservados®

*** Se especifica que se hizo un leve cambio en la letra para efectos de la historia, la verdadera letra es: "La miro a ella y te miro a ti".

**** Se especifica que se hizo un leve cambio en la letra para efectos de la historia, la verdadera letra es: "Nos hemos reído y llorado los tres".


	6. CAP 6 LA ALIANZA

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

Ranma y Hotaro se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, sosteniendo una complicada discusión generada por Ranma a través de una nota entregada por Daisuke a Hotaro a la salida de la hora de almuerzo:

_VE A LA AZOTEA AHORA._

_Y SOLO._

_ATT: RANMA_

Hotaro asiste a la reunión y es enfrentado directamente por Ranma con una sentencia contundente:

… Por si no le quedó claro anoche Akane es MÍ PROMETIDA, así que no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a ella jamás, ¿ENTENDIDO?...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA ALIANZA**

Especificaciones de este capítulo: para efectos prácticos en la lectura se tendrán en cuenta los siguientes signos:

[ ]Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ) Intervenciones de la autora.

" " Aclaraciones o ironías.

/ División de recuerdos o sueños

* * *

Su mirada férrea y rabiosa se mantenía ante el silencio de Hotaro, quien estaba notablemente asombrado, aunque trataba de controlarse. Sopló una brisa fuerte sobre la azotea, calando la integridad de ambos hombres y llenando el espacio de presencia y sonido entre ellos. El extranjero logro concretar una frase al analizar sus ideas rápidamente, sobre todo por la intimidante expresión de seriedad de Ranma; rompe el silencio diciendo:

- Disculpe que anteponga una pregunta a la respuesta que espera Señor Saotome, pero…- se detiene un momento y prosigue- ¿cuál es su relación con la Señorita Kuonji?

- ¿Con… Ukío?

- Si

- ¡P… pero no estamos hablando de eso!- trata de decir mientras reacciona de la sorpresiva pregunta.

- Solo responda, es una pregunta bastante sencilla, a menos que no lo sea para usted—cuestiona con sutil sarcasmo.

- ¡Ella es una amiga, nada más! – responde con enojo, sintiendo una vulneración que no podía definir.

- Ah, bueno, entonces ahí está su respuesta. Su relación con la Señorita Kuonji es **exactamente** igual que la mía con Akane, tan solo somos amigos. — finaliza con una sonrisa confiada e inocente— así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, solo le observaba confuso tratando de digerir cómo es que estando a un movimiento del jaque mate un alfil eliminó a su rey.

- Eh, creo que quedando todo aclarado me retiro, los chicos me esperan para un partido de futbol así que, hasta pronto.—Hotaro finaliza mientras le da la espalda a Ranma y se va, cerrando la puerta de acceso a la azotea tras de sí.

* * *

- ¡Sabía que no resultaría!—se reprende en voz baja—esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Nabiki.

La frustración que experimenta el chico de la azotea le orilla a decir estas palabras, las cuales recalcaban algo que venía pensando desde la noche anterior, que sería una torpeza de su parte realizar ese movimiento.

/

RELATO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

Después de la cena con Hotaro y, más específicamente, después de ver esa pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Akane mientras subía las escaleras, Ranma estaba molesto, se fue a dormir sin despedirse de nadie, tan solo se encerró en su cuarto y se tendió en su futón, sin siquiera hacerle caso a la conversación que quiso entablar su padre acerca de la cena.

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana Ranma se levanta alterado, respirando entrecortadamente. Trata de no ser audible para no despertar a su padre mientras intenta aplomarse en la realidad lejos de esa pesadilla. El joven soñó con algo que no le asaltaba desde hacía algún tiempo, y cuya sensación le calaba tan profundo que sin mayor reparo se levantó dirigiéndose a su aparente ventana corrediza, saliendo por el tejado y saltando hasta un balcón, en donde con habilidad adquirida abre la ventana, corre la cortina y adentra su cabeza en el cuarto de su prometida. La ve plácidamente dormida, abrigada hasta el cuello por su cobija; ve su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y la contempla por un instante. Espira aliviado, sabía que la encontraría allí, pero no dejaría de sentir esa tensión hasta que no se cerciorara de esa obviedad.

Han transcurrido 7 meses desde la boda fallida, y unos días más atrás desde su enfrentamiento con Saffron1. Derrotó a un enemigo poderoso en aquel momento, como nunca antes había enfrentado; en el proceso perdió el estanque del hombre ahogado y lo último de esa agua terminó en el desagüe después del proceso digestivo del maestro Happosai; y al final salvó a Akane de terminar como una muñeca para siempre. Este último suceso consternó al joven Saotome de singular manera. Por primera vez en verdad tuvo miedo de perderla; y aunque todo salió como de costumbre, bien y graciosamente, él no pudo olvidar totalmente esa sensación, la que lo embargó en los breves segundos en que pensó que todo había terminado, que ella lo había dejado solo. Las pesadillas comenzaron tiempo después de regresar a Nerima, siendo recurrentes en los siguientes días; le molestaba despertar tan agitadamente y se tranquilizaba al ir al cuarto de Akane y verla dormir. No entendía el porqué de su necesidad y de esos sueños tormentosos, pero con los días sencillamente desaparecieron y él volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

Esfumada su tensión cerró presuroso la cortina y la ventana, alejándose del balcón y dirigiéndose al Dojo, sabía que no podría volver a dormir, así que decidió entrenar para derrochar la tensión residual. Mientras practicaba Nabiki arribó al Dojo, con un vaso de agua en la mano, le interrumpió desde la puerta:

- ¿No puedes dormir?—dice ella.

- No, ¿y tú?—responde deteniendo su entrenamiento.

- Solo tuve algo de sed y oí a alguien aquí.

- Mmm – musita continuando con su entrenamiento.

- Estás nervioso por Hotaro, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?—detiene nuevamente su entrenamiento, esta vez mirándola incisivamente.

- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, yo en tu lugar me sentiría igual.

- Yo no estoy nervioso de nadie—asevera con voz gruesa – ni siquiera tengo por qué estarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?, yo no opino igual. Sabes que Hotaro es un hombre de mundo, con muchas cualidades según lo que he visto y escuchado, nada raro sería que Akane se fijara en alguien como él, ¿no crees?—afirma con sutil sarcasmo.

- ¡Bahh!, no me importa lo que él haga, y mucho menos lo que Akane piense de él, es su problema no el mío. —responde con desdén.

- ¿En serio?, bueno, y yo que te iba a decir que mejor frenaras las intenciones de Hotaro de una vez, no sea que te tome la delantera cuando menos lo esperes, pero como no te interesa pues… - dice dando media vuelta para retirarse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—indaga con contrita curiosidad.

- Yo que tú lo espantaría poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, antes que se convierta en un verdadero problema, es solo un consejo cuñado, es solo un consejo.—finaliza retirándose del lugar, dejando en la mente de Ranma algo en qué pensar.

En el cuarto de Akane la débil luz de la luna se cuela por las cortinas mal cerradas, en la mañana un rayo de sol la remplaza y cuando llega a cierta altura pica en los ojos de Akane para despertarla.

FIN DEL RELATO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR

/

Ranma fraguó lo de la nota y el encuentro con Hotaro en la mañana, al recordar una novela que había visto en un fin de semana tedioso y poco productivo de lluvia intensa, cuando era Kasumi la que gobernaba sobre el control remoto, mientras esperaba que fuesen las 6:00 pm para comenzar a preparar la cena. En dicha novela vio al protagonista en una situación similar a la suya, el villano recién llegado de América comenzó a querer conquistar a su novia, aprovechando el hecho de que trabajaban juntos. Al percatarse de las oscuras intenciones del villano, el protagonista lo cita en un lugar premeditadamente solitario por medio de una nota, en el encuentro le advierte que no permitirá que le quiten a su novia y que hará lo que sea para defenderla a ella y a su honor; ante la negativa del villano de cesar sus intenciones, ambos sujetos se enfrascan en una pelea muy fuerte, con labios y dientes rotos y algo de sangre en el suelo. Al final del duelo el villano cae ante la superioridad del protagonista y el primero huye espantado jurando no volver a intentar algo con su novia renunciando a la empresa y retornando a América.

La novela le había parecido estúpida y cursi, algo que le gustaría ver a cualquier chica pero no a un Saotome; sin embargo, la historia volvió a su mente ante el comentario de Nabiki y, alterando un poco el guión a algo más cómodo, pensó que ésta acción podría tener las mismas consecuencias que en la novela, y el villano Hotaro renunciaría a sus intenciones con Akane, regresando por donde vino. Pero no contaba con la astucia de Hotaro ante esa pregunta macabra, y pensó que había quedado como un idiota.

- ¡Estúpidas novelas, ahhhh!, ¿ahora qué? – se cuestiona.

La inclusión de Ukío en la discusión lo había desconcertado, ahora no sabía si preocuparse o no. Su relación con Ukío la tenía muy clara en su mente: "solamente amigos", pero también sabía que ella perseguía otro objetivo: "amigos y algo más". Esa disyuntiva podría trasladarse a la situación entre Hotaro y Akane, ¿o no? Esa era la cuestión. Respira pesadamente y decide quedarse en la azotea para tratar de entender esta situación.

* * *

Hotaro baja las escaleras despacio, algo le da la certeza que Ranma no bajará de la azotea en todo el descanso, pero un serio semblante le acompaña. Le molestó la actitud de "ESE", pero más le molestó verse aludido por el asunto. Jamás ha tenido que luchar por una chica; la buena fortuna con el sexo femenino ha acompañado al joven Miyamoto desde la niñez, como cuando las niñas se peleaban por estar en su grupo para hacer las tareas; pero esta vez tendría que luchar y de manera frontal. Sabía que tenía que andar con pies de plomo sobre estos terrenos, no solo estaba tratando de ganar la confianza y el cariño de Akane, sino también el de su familia. De pronto detiene su andar, el negocio con Nabiki Tendo volvió a su mente y ahora, más que nunca, parecía tener un atractivo y una funcionalidad mucho más llamativos. Era hora de arriesgar un poco más y si tenía que enfrentar a tantos opositores, mejor sería tener un aliado infiltrado, o en este caso una aliada. Como invocada con el pensamiento se asoma Nabiki en el último escalón del segundo piso, iba subiendo. Hotaro se detiene un poco y se le acerca. Ambos cruzaron miradas, expectante la de ella, analizadora la de él. El joven rompe el silencio:

- Señorita Nabiki, ¿recuerda nuestra reunión a la salida de la escuela?—dijo con una voz seria e intrigante.

- Por supuesto, estoy ansiosa por ella—responde tratando de entrar en el ambiente intrigante.

- En el restaurante del centro, 15 minutos después de la salida, nos encontraremos allá.

- Te vez muy serio, ¿pasó algo malo?—pregunta haciendo caso a su curiosidad.

- Sí, pero es algo que le puede convenir mucho. – contesta cambiando ligeramente el tono de su voz por uno más ameno – Que tenga buena tarde. — y siguió su camino haciéndose a un lado para continuar descendiendo.

[Algo pasó, quizás habló de algo con Ranma, o tal vez… quiera ir más rápido con Akane] pensaba tratando de entender lo sucedido mientras le seguía con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista; lo que fuera le hacía sentir insegura, no conocía al extranjero, no sabía interpretar sus actitudes, pero de algo estaba segura, él quería su ayuda y estaría dispuesto a pagar muy bien por ella. Así que, recordándose esa certeza, continuó su ascenso al baño del tercer piso, que era el único que tenía jabón de manos con aroma florar, y eso le gustaba. Frena justo antes de subir el último escalón hacia el 3er piso:

- ¿Cuál restaurante del centro?, hay com en esa misma zona – se cuestiona mientras lamenta no habérselo preguntado.

* * *

La campana de salida suena. Salen de la escuela a paso lento, el joven artista marcial no despega su mirada del suelo, pareciendo contrito en detalles del asfalto y sus zapatos que escapan de su comprensión fugaz. Akane por el contrario, parece embelesada en un despejado cielo azul tintado de visos rojizos que el brillo solar ofrece a los espectadores del ocaso, mientras pensaba en el trabajo de historia que había que entregar al día siguiente y en un par de cosas más. Concentrándose nuevamente en el camino nota la ausencia espiritual de Ranma, el cual camina junto a ella sin percibirlo, lejos de su acostumbrada reja. Frunce el ceño extrañada, tratando de analizar la actitud de su prometido.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ranma?— Indaga la joven, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Ah?—alcanza a musitar Ranma recuperando su noción del tiempo y el espacio.

- Dije que si te pasa algo, pareces preocupado.

- Eh, ¿yo? No, no pasa nada—dice moviendo sus manos en señal de negación amistosa para salir del paso.

- ¿Estás preocupado por el trabajo de historia?

- ¿Trabajo?—pregunta Ranma cambiando de lado el cassette en su mente— ¡EL TRABAJO DE HISTORIA!—se detiene mientras cae en cuenta que lo había olvidado.

- No me digas que no has hecho nada, recuerda que esa es tu única oportunidad de aprobar la materia, ¡Ranma que irresponsable eres!—dice Akane con firmeza y tono endurecido, parecía molestarle la falta de importancia que le daba Ranma a esas cosas (aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, ¿no? ^_^).

- Ahhh rayos, lo olvide, por estar pensando tanto en…- detiene su auto- reprensión—otras cosas; ahhhh, ¿qué haré?—dice rascándose la cabeza desesperado.

- Pfum, no tienes remedio. —comenta y luego de pensar unos breves segundos continua—El profesor Hinasagua dijo que podíamos presentarlo en parejas así que…- le mira mientras Ranma parece estar totalmente concentrado en la propuesta—qué te parece si lo presentamos juntos.

- ¿En serio?—dice con ojos iluminados.

- Si, en realidad no puedes darte el lujo de perder esta materia, por otro lado, creo que me vendría bien algo de ayuda para terminarlo.

- ¡Genial!, ya pasé historia antigua, estoy seguro—celebra con emoción.

- No te alegres tanto, primero debes ayudarme, no haré el trabajo sola, así que espero tu colaboración si en verdad quieres pasar Historia Antigua.

- Cuenta conmigo—afirma tomando las manos de Akane entre las suyas de tanta emoción.

Akane le mira asombrada mientras un tenue rubor aparece en sus mejillas, Ranma continúa con una sonrisa aliviada; luego solo hay silencio, no hay nadie alrededor, en esa calle desolada resoplada de una tibia brisa se detiene el tiempo por un momento ante tal escena. Se miran sin vacilar algo más serios, siguen tomados de las manos, latidos de corazón se escuchan sutilmente mientras que la frecuencia respiratoria de ambos disminuye hasta parecer ausente, los ojos no liberan el contacto aunque sus pequeños duendes mentales les musiten que se separen, esta vez el silencio y la soledad son sus aliados, tal como lo han sido en múltiples ocasiones. Pero como todo en Nerima es finito y la calma no está acostumbrada a quedarse, por la esquina de la calle pasa frenéticamente un chico en una bicicleta, sonando su campana y con una orden algo fría. Los jóvenes reaccionan al sonido girando sus cabezas al origen, solo alcanzan a ver una mancha negra con blanco cruzar con rapidez por la esquina, mientras que la mancha parece determinar mejor a los andantes de la calle. La bicicleta se aleja y con ella el ruido, de nuevo el silencio se posa en el ambiente pero ya no es lo mismo. Ranma y Akane vuelven a encontrar sus miradas y se asustan de la conexión que los sigue uniendo, se sueltan y reincorporan nerviosos pero solemnes.

- Eh, por…que no continuamos, hay… mucho que hacer, ¿no?—dice Ranma retomando su cordura.

- Si, si, tienes razón; aún queda por hacer mucho del trabajo de historia, bien, vamos rápido.

Ambos se echan a correr, despabilándose del evento aunque algo confusos.

* * *

Ya han pasado 15 minutos, ¿dónde estará?—se pregunta Nabiki mientras juega con los dedos de su mano derecha golpeándolos con suavidad sobre la carta de menú del restaurante en un vaivén del meñique al índice—voy a pedir algo, tengo hambre… mesera— la llama al momento de cesar su golpeteo tomando la carta para escoger algo delicioso.

Después de pensarlo por unos minutos Nabiki concluyó que el restaurante donde le había citado Hotaro tendría que ser en el que desayunó con Akane, puesto que no creyó que él conociera de más restaurantes por el sector; aferrándose a esa idea le esperaba con ansias, pensando en no haberse equivocado de lugar.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros de la puerta principal de la escuela suena el particular sonido de un celular, haciendo a Hotaro detenerse justo a la salida de una papelería. Saca de su bolsillo el aparato y según el identificador sabe que le espera una engorrosa conversación.

- Hota Kun, tiempo sin oírte

- Karla, cómo estás—responde con pesadez sin dejar de caminar.

- No tan bien como tú aparentemente, Edward me dijo que estabas en Japón de vacaciones, ¿sigues allá?

- Si, estoy en Nerima

La mujer guarda silencio, luego prosigue.

- ¿Siguiendo los pasos del Señor Miyamoto?

- Algo así, aunque estoy envuelto en otros asuntos ahora

- Negocios o placer—indaga con curiosidad.

- Ambos—menciona cruzando por un semáforo en amarillo.

- Vaya vaya Hota kun, no me digas que vas a jugar con un nuevo proyecto, recuerda que en Londres te están esperando para esa supuesta reunión decisiva de la que no se deja de hablar desde hace 6 meses, ¿o acaso la olvidaste?—incluye al sarcasmo dentro de su comentario.

- No la he olvidado, no podría, cada tres días me llega un nuevo comunicado de Lumiere recordándomela; pero aunque es un nuevo proyecto, no lo veo como un juego.

- ¿Entonces vas en serio?

- Lo definiré esta noche.

- Mmm, bien, creo que te molestaré otro día, por lo que intuyo estás ocupado con ello, ¿no?

- Así es, pero aprovechando tu llamada te ruego que, si no te llamo esta noche para decirte lo contrario, hables con Lumiere y le digas que me tomaré otra semana más Japón, pero que alcanzaré a llegar para la famosa reunión. —dice mientras pasa por los almacenes del centro de Nerima.

- ¿Una semana más?, veo que te demanda un trabajo arduo el nuevo proyecto. Pero no sé por qué me pides que lo llame, de todas formas lo primero que hará él será llamarte tan pronto se lo diga.

- Lo sé, pero como no le contestaré necesito que tú se lo digas.

- (Ríe secamente) Ahora me has dejado más intrigada que nunca, vas a tener que contármelo todo con lujo de detalles.

- Con gusto, pero será después, por ahora voy retrasado a una cita.

- Entonces hasta pronto Hota kun, que te vaya bien en tu cita.

- Gracias, pero antes de que cuelgues… ¿me puedes explicar por qué me estas llamando Hota Kun?

- Jajaja, es que estoy tratando de perfeccionar mi japonés y últimamente estoy jugando con ello.

- Ok, aunque no deja de parecerme raro oírte hablar así. Bueno, me despido, que tengas buen día Karla. —cuelga justo cuando arriba al restaurante de los desayunos, entre tanto termina de pensar en Barcelona, donde se encuentra su interlocutora.

* * *

El extranjero abre la puerta del restaurante y es recibido por una alegre mesera, quien le da la bienvenida y se ofrece a guardarle su abrigo. Hotaro se lo da y con un gesto amigable le agradece su hospitalidad. La mesera le ofrece una mesa libre pero para ese momento el joven identifica la mesa en la que desea sentarse y, haciéndoselo saber, se dirige a ella.

- Perdón por la tardanza—expresa con cierto apuro.

- Ah, no te preocupes, he aprovechado el tiempo mientras tanto—dice Nabiki y luego lleva a su boca una cucharada de helado de fresa proveniente de una enorme copa en la mesa con cinco distintos sabores de helado.

- Ya veo—comenta tomando asiento.

- Bueno, cuales son las condiciones de las que hablaste esta mañana—cuestiona la chica Tendo dejando de lado su copa de helado.

- Parece que le gusta ir directo al grano.

- Tengo mucha curiosidad.

- Bien, tengo en mente un acuerdo que nos podría beneficiar a ambos, pero esto estará condicionado por lo que esté dispuesta a hacer en este acuerdo—le mira con seriedad.

- Todo – interrumpe la mesera llevándole una carta de menú a Hotaro – lo del menú está disponible señor, siéntase en libertad de escoger lo que guste.

- Eh, gracias, por lo pronto tráigame un café por favor.

- Con mucho gusto, y usted desea algo más señorita?

- No gracias, tal vez más tarde.

- Muy bien, en un momento le traigo su café —y se marchó con su sonrisa amigable a cumplir con el pedido.

- Que entusiasta—comenta Hotaro.

- Si, lo mismo pensé yo—le secunda Nabiki—retomando, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de "lo que esté dispuesta a hacer"?

- Bueno, voy a ser directo con usted Señorita Nabiki, quiero conquistar a Akane Tendo y deshacer el compromiso que tiene con Ranma Saotome, por eso quiero saber qué tanto estaría dispuesta a hacer por mí para que eso ocurra. —sentencia seriamente y sin titubeos.

Nabiki recuesta su espalda contra la silla mientras trata de no hacer evidente su asombro, ese iba a ser el trato desde un inicio, el problema era la resolución de Hotaro, le mira fijamente y no ve sombra de duda en sus ojos, habla en serio, tengo que aprovecharlo de la mejor manera pensó y organizó sus palabras.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, mientras puedas pagarme.

- Aquí tiene su café señor, espero lo disfrute—interviene la mesera nuevamente.

- Gracias—responde y le sigue unos segundos con la mirada mientras bebe un sorbo, cerciorándose que no volverá. — perfecto, antes de entrar en detalles quiero insistir en una pregunta, por qué me ofrece su ayuda exactamente.

- (Ríe sarcásticamente recordando la pregunta de anoche) No tiene nada que ver con Ranma ni con Akane; en realidad no es nada personal, tan solo es un negocio del cual quiero obtener lo que más pueda; además, no creo que tengas malas intenciones con mi hermana, ¿o sí?

- En lo absoluto, Akane me interesa mucho, tanto que por eso he decidido quedarme un tiempo más en la ciudad a fin de lograr conquistarla.

- Pareces muy seguro.

- Lo estoy, y sé que con su ayuda lograré este cometido mucho más rápido.

- Me alaga tu voto de confianza—sonríe.

- No es del todo confianza en usted sino en los contratos—dice y bebe otro sorbo de su café.

- ¿Contratos?

- A muy temprana edad comprendí que la mejor forma de tener el respaldo de alguien es a través de un contrato—dice mientras saca de su mochila un sobre—y aunque esta podría ser una negociación atípica—saca del sobre algunas hojas unidas por una grapa—creo que se adaptará al marco de una negociación normal—le extiende las hojas a Nabiki.

- Parece que llevas pensando en esto mucho tiempo—comenta mientras comienza a leer el contrato con algo de recelo.

- No mucho, modifiqué un modelo que tenía y lo imprimí mientras venía para acá—dice con tono humorístico, cambiando su semblante por uno más jovial.

- Me darás un tiempo para pensarlo "y leerlo"—dice y piensa contando las hojas.

- Por supuesto, tiene hasta mañana a primera hora para entregármelo; si está firmado mañana mismo empezaremos, si no, espero contar con su discreción acerca de este hecho, ya que me vería en la penosa necesidad de negarlo todo, como lo específica el parágrafo 6—dice señalándolo.

"Parágrafo 6: Ante el rechazo o no firma por parte del contratista a la aceptación del presente contrato, será tomado como **No sucedido** todo contacto verbal, intelectual y/o situacional entre las dos partes referente al tema del presente contrato; razón por la cual el contratante estará plenamente facultado para** afirmar o negar** cualquier comentario o afirmación que realice el contratista, so pena de la instauración de una demanda por calumnia por parte del contratante al contratista si éste último persiste en su(s) afirmación(es)."

- En realidad no confías en mí, por lo que veo—dice Nabiki dejando de imaginar las consecuencias del parágrafo 6.

- No lo tome personal, negocios son negocios.

- Mmm, - sigue leyendo para darse un respiro— veo que la suma del contrato está en blanco.

- Así es, siéntase libre de escribir el monto que desee por sus servicios, le cancelaré el 50% al inicio y el 50% restante al finalizar con el trabajo.

- ¿Así que puedo escribir cualquier cifra?—dice con un notable cambio de humor.

- Si.

- Bien, entonces lo pensaré y mañana tendrás tu respuesta.

- Ok, creo que quedando todo claro—toma su último sorbo de café—, me retiro. Mesera, la cuenta por favor. —Dice haciendo un ademán para llamar la atención de la mesera.

- Un momento, ya se la llevo—responde mientras corre de la mesa 8 a la barra.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vayas—interviene Nabiki—en el hipotético caso que logres conquistar a Akane e invalidar el compromiso que tiene con Ranma, ¿qué harás después, te irás o te quedarás?

- (Permanece en silencio un momento) Podría pensar en llevármela a Londres un tiempo o mudar mis asuntos a Nérima. Cualquiera de las opciones son viables, aunque para no entrar en discusiones con su padre la segunda opción se ve más atractiva.

Nabiki asienta y permanece seria mientras continúa con su copa de helado, en ello arriba la mesera.

- Aquí tiene la cuenta Señor.

- Gracias…, ¿eh?—se concentra en los productos relacionados en la cuenta—dos platos de tallarines, un omelet de verduras, una malteada de chocolate y una super copa de helado.

- Tardaste mucho en llegar—dice Nabiki con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya recuerdo porque trato de llegar siempre puntual a las citas—comenta Hotaro con ironía. Saca de su billetera un billete de 5000 Yenes y lo pone en la bandeja de la cuenta, dándosela a la mesera—muchas gracias por todo y guarde el cambio por favor—concluye con una sonrisa.

- Mu… mu… muchas gracias Señor, fue un gusto atenderlo. —alcanza a decir la mesera muy contenta por todo el cambio que le ha dejado. —no se mueva, en un momento le traigo su abrigo. —dice saliendo a correr hacia la barra.

- ¿Siempre dejas tanta propina?—indaga Nabiki curiosa.

- No, pero me cayó bien la mesera—sonríe nuevamente.

- Aquí tiene Señor.

- Gracias. Hasta mañana Señorita Nabiki, quedo en espera de su decisión—se despide mirándola con complicidad.

- Ok, hasta mañana. —dice antes de comer uno de los últimos bocados de su helado.

- Con permiso, buena noche—le dice a la mesera mientras abre la puerta de salida.

- Adiós Señor, que vuelva pronto—se despide atendiendo la mesa 14; luego corre a toda prisa a la mesa de Nabiki y comenta—que joven tan amable, se nota que es una gran persona, ¿cierto?

- Ah, sí, así parece—contesta Nabiki simulando brevemente el entusiasmo de la mesera, luego toma el contrato, lo mete en el sobre donde venía y lo guarda en su bolsa, presta a terminar su super copa de helado.

* * *

Kasumi se encuentra en la cocina preparando la cena y algo de té, el Señor Soun y Genma están viendo la televisión, Nabiki aún no llega de la escuela y el maestro… bueno de él no se sabe nada desde ayer, según rumores se ha ido a un reencuentro de grupo con sus amigos de infancia (quién sabe para qué). Ranma y Akane se encuentran en la habitación de esta última sentados frente al escritorio, con unos cuantos libros de historia, cuadernos y mapas.

- ¿¡Ya llevas todo esto!—indaga asombrado Ranma mientras le echa un vistazo al compendio de 20 hojas, algunas ilustradas, que comprende el trabajo de historia antigua de Akane.

- Y eso que creo que me falta la mitad—afirma la joven

- ¿Cuánto llevas haciendo el trabajo?

- Solo dos semanas

- Pfumm, definitivamente estudiar no es lo mío, jamás podría dedicarme dos semanas a escribir—resopla con hastío solo de ver tantas hojas.

- No digas eso, tu eres bueno estudiando, lo que te falta es iniciativa, o acaso ¿no recuerdas el trabajo de investigación en las montañas?

Se refiere al trabajo de investigación sobre minas y cuevas que tuvieron que presentar hace un par de meses, en donde Ranma tuvo que hacerse de todo su intelecto y concentración para presentarlo ante la ausencia de Akane al estar en cama durante dos semanas por una fuerte gripe. Ranma se fue solo de excusión a las montañas para observar procesos geológicos clásicos en una mina abandonada que algún día había visitado con su padre, al refugiarse en ella de una torrencial lluvia luego de un día de entrenamiento. Fue muy preciso, tomaba nota de todo lo que veía y percibía, recolectó muestras del suelo y de las paredes de la mina etiquetándolas y nombrándolas luego en el informe por medio de tablas. Con algo de ayuda de la débil Akane, logró compilar un impresionante informe, obteniendo para ambos la más alta nota de la clase. Todo ello se debió al premio del concurso organizado por empresas Sumitomo Corp, líderes de la minería moderna en Japón2, quienes realizaron el concurso para obtener de manera práctica y rápida (sin invertir muchos recursos al dirigirlo a estudiantes), datos acerca de las posibilidades de encontrar cobre y otros metales y minerales esenciales de Nérima. Para ello ofrecieron un premio de una dotación de 1 año de la mejor carne del país. El premio no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo de investigación, pero ante la baja racha de estudiantes en el Dojo Tendo y la presión que los herederos sentían de sus padres fue suficiente razón para hacerlos competir. La familia Tendo se ganó la dotación de 1 año de carne, repartida ésta en 5 kilogramos de carne a la semana, y Ranma hizo uno de los mayores esfuerzos de su vida, estudiar bien.

Akane sonreía mientras recordaba con gracia aquel suceso, segura que el recuerdo animaría a Ranma para el presente trabajo.

- Sí lo recuerdo – sonríe –, pero esto es diferente, no hay un premio de por medio—dice amargando un poco el rostro, como un niño aburrido de portarse bien.

- ¿Te parece poco pasar la materia y por ende el año escolar?—replica algo molesta.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!, por qué tienes que ser tan trascendental con todo…- para por un momento reflexionando sus palabras, luego inspira profundo y espira despacio—no importa, concentrémonos en lo que hay que hacer ¿sí?

- Eh… sí, pero sin rezongar ¿ok?—dice algo confundida pero retomando el tema.

- Ok.

Ambos se disponen a continuar con el trabajo repartiéndose tareas para al final reunirlo todo. Akane parece extrañada por la reciente actitud de Ranma, en un tiempo no muy lejano él habría reaccionado con alguna tonta palabra y ella le habría respondido, iniciando una pelea que posiblemente arruinaría el trabajo de ambos, pero para su sorpresa él había desistido de reaccionar de tal forma, como conteniendo sus palabras por medio de la respiración. Aunque le agradaba ese comportamiento no dejaba de serle extraño; sin embargo, tales pensamientos se fueron difuminando a medida que se adentraba aún más en la historia de Jinmu3. Por otro lado, Ranma trataba de acelerar su coordinación mano – ojo trazando los mapas que deberían ir anexos al trabajo, pero en su cabeza rondaba la estoica hazaña que acababa de hacer: [me detuve, parece que no es tan difícil después de todo] piensa. Desde el día anterior el joven Saotome había decidido no buscar peleas con Akane, y aunque en sí no había tenido peleas con ella, la tentación de iniciarlas siempre estuvo allí. Ahora que se enfrentaba a una prueba de fuego supo en qué momento contenerse y optó por una salida fácil y concreta: cambiar de tema. Cosa que funcionó a la perfección, pues continuaban trabajando armónicamente sin atisbo de fricción, siendo algo interesante y relajante para él.

Pasaron las horas, y entre sorbos de té y libros releídos el trabajo iba tomando forma, para las 3:00 am todo quedó legajado en una elaborada carpeta, diseñada por Akane.

- ¡Uff!, por fin está listo—exclama Ranma con gran alivio, pasando su antebrazo por su frente para limpiar el sudor, que aunque no era mucho, lo retiraba para reforzar su oración.

- ¡Si! y quedó muy bien, ¿no lo crees?—dice ella.

- Claro que sí—asegura.

Una mirada sostenida se cruza entre ellos, el silencio los cobija, el frío de la madrugada se siente levemente, en la oscuridad solo la lámpara de la mesa de noche los ilumina, debido a que no vieron la necesidad de tener encendida la luz de la habitación. Mantuvieron el silencio y las miradas por un momento.

- Buen trabajo—expreso Akane.

- Lo mismo digo, y gracias por ayudarme—respondió con una amigable sonrisa.

La joven Tendo respondió a la sonrisa con una similar y se dispuso para alistar las cosas en su maleta para la clase de más tarde. Ranma se despidió deseándole buenas noches y saliendo de la habitación. Para cuando él llegó a la suya cerrando la puerta tras de sí, una ensimismada expresión de alegría dibujaba su rostro, y un pensamiento positivista se plantó en su mente mientras procedía a irse a dormir las horas que restaban de la madrugada.

* * *

Nabiki se despierta temprano con una inquietud que no se alejó de ella en toda la noche, leyó el contrato con atención, sopesó todas las opciones, calculó el monto total del cobro y realizó algunas proyecciones, evidenciadas en papeles esparcidos en su mesa de estudio. Sin embargo, esa inquietud persistía en su estancia, refunfuñando al no sentirse aliviada tras varias explicaciones dadas por la mediana de las Tendo sobre lo positivo de aceptar la propuesta de Hotaro. Esa inquietud, la cual ha sentido en raras ocasiones cuando piensa que a pesar de sus cálculos no están bien sus acciones, la asaltaba en su tranquilidad como una pequeña vara punzando su costado una y otra vez, algunas veces más fuerte y otras veces casi imperceptible. Esa inquietud tenía una razón para ser tan molesta, estaba preocupada del resultado de su negocio.

Prácticamente sería la abogada del Diablo, acolitando un plan fraguado por su cliente para raptar el corazón de su hermana de las manos de su cuñado. Ya lo ha hecho antes, en numerosas oportunidades a decir verdad; ha entregado a su hermana en bandeja de plata a sus pretendientes de múltiples formas: citas planeadas, fotos indiscretas, tráfico de influencias, contraespionaje, en fin; Nabiki sabía cómo sacarle jugo a Akane y a Ranma. Pero era diferente esta vez, trabajaría para alguien bastante pudiente y sin un pelo de tonto (a diferencia del heredero de los Tatewaki) y lo haría por medio de un contrato que la ataría a cumplir lo que prometiera sin importar qué. Ya ha ingeniado fórmulas para salirse con la suya de éste predicamento, pero las variables negativas son casi directamente proporcionales a las variables positivas del negocio; tenía 50% de probabilidades de ganar sin perder nada, y 50% de perderlo todo: dinero y hermana. Por más que lo pensara una solución bipartita no encontraba, así que alejando los malos pensamientos de su mente se dispuso a tomar un bolígrafo y firmar su sentencia, es decir, su contrato.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Extiendo un sincero saludo a todos los lectores de esta historia, a los antiguos y a los nuevos, puesto que de hecho ésta tiene de ambos. Confieso que la publicación de este capítulo ha tardado casi 6 años, años en los cuales he tenido múltiples ocupaciones y tropiezos que han dilatado el término del mismo. Una mini historia que se suponía iniciaría este capítulo hizo que me estancara durante tanto tiempo; así que, hace un par de días, decidí eliminar ese relato y continuar. Es por tal motivo hoy ustedes finalmente pueden leer el resultado. Era algo que me debía y que me atormentaba, ya que no es agradable en absoluto tener algo pendiente durante tanto tiempo; pero también soy consiente que se lo debía a ustedes, pues saber que muchos esperan que continúes con ese pendiente es mortificante aunque aliciente a la vez. Espero no decepcionarlos con este trabajo y también espero continuarlo para hacer entregas mensuales de esta historia. Agradezco sinceramente a todas las personas que hayan estado pendientes e interesados y a los que me han escrito animándome a continuar. Me despido con la promesa de nuevas aventuras, pues Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que…

Cualquier comentario por favor envíenlo a: sanyayita arroba

Att: Sanyayita.

1 Ver tomo 38 del manga de Ranma.

2 Sumitomo Corp es una administradora minera japonesa real, la vinculación con la historia y la afirmación de que es líder en Japón son ficticias.

3 Jinmu: Primer Emperador de Japón.


End file.
